


Love The Way You Lie

by MotoXAngels



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotoXAngels/pseuds/MotoXAngels
Summary: Happy Lowman runs into someone from his past, can he fix the damage he did in the past, or is the past doomed to repeat itself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of their characters. I only own my original characters.
> 
> Reviews are very much appreciated. Let me know if you like it or not.

* * *

 

The men of SAMCRO, Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original, step into the dimply lit bar on the outskirts of Fresno. They had just arrived in town for a wedding, the President of their Fresno charter was getting married in two days and they had been asked to attend.

After riding for several hours the bikers collectively decided that they were in desperate need of a drink. Finding a decent looking biker bar they pulled into the parking lot, lining their bikes up on the front row. Scanning over the building they found a small Reaper just above the front doors. This meant that the local Sons charter was affiliated with it, which meant they shouldn’t have any problems here.

Walking through the front door they are greeted by a rowdy crowd yelling and clapping. As they take a seat against the far left wall they notice that the crowd tonight doesn’t consist of just bikers. Women and men all ranging in age from 21 to 60+, only perhaps a third of them being bikers litter the dancefloor just in front of the stage, while others are crowded around the tables just behind the dancefloor. Whatever has them all riled up must be good, as there is only standing room available now that the Sons have occupied the last booth.

A waitress comes over and takes their drink order before sauntering back to the bar. She had just returned and was setting their glasses down when a sweet southern voice came over the speakers on the stage garnering all of the Son’s attentions.

“Okay y’all, I’m back.”

The voice belonged to a beautiful brunette, perhaps 5’4” with an athletic build. She had long arms and legs that made up half of her height, sporting toned muscles and a slight tan. She had a decent sized chest, the guys judged about a D cup, a simple black tube top stretched across the twin peaks and covered her flat abdomen which she covered with a red and black plaid flannel. Her ass wasn’t anything impressive, but looked delectable in the pair of blue jean cut-off shorts she wore, that looked as though she had painted them on. Her outfit was completed by the pair of worn brown cowboy boots that adorned her feet, making her look very much like the country girl that she was.

Her face was like the pretty girl-next-door, the one you wanted but could never have. Her eyes were a deep cobalt blue, sparkling as she laughed. Her light pink lips were curved into a smirk as she joked with a few of the patrons gathered by the stage.

“So, as I promised before, you guys are choosing the songs I’ll sing for the rest of the night.” The woman looked out across the crowd, her eyes passing quickly over everyone until suddenly they stopped.

 

* * *

 

Bella felt eyes on her as soon as she stepped back onto the stage, which shouldn’t have surprised her as every eye in the bar was on her that night. But this was something else. It was different than all the others, and it sent a chill down her spine. Taking a moment to scan the crowd she gasped, her heart plummeting to her feet as she locked gazes with a familiar set of brown eyes.

After a moment Bella breaks the stare down, taking a few deep breaths she struggles to compose herself before she speaks again. “Um, so without further adieu, this song was requested by Natalie.” She picks up the small piece of paper with the song title on it and gives a nervous laugh. “Oh, wow. Is this gonna get me in trouble. This is called Bad Boys, uh, it’s a song I wrote about 16 years ago.” She glances back up catching the brown eyes once again as the music begins to play and holds them for the entire song.

 

**All the rules you break**

**Make me wanna run, but I can't escape**

**All the things you say**

**Most of them are lies, but I'm listening**

**(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)**

**That's my heart talking to my head, head,**

**Talking to my heart**

**(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)**

**That's my heart talking to my head, head**

**Saying that**

**You're a bad boy**

**I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time**

**You're a bad boy**

**Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive**

**If I could help myself, you know I would**

**Why do the bad boys always look so good?**

**Baby, when you smile**

**I can see the trouble that's in your eyes**

**When you touch me there**

**I know for certain that I'm loosin' all control, oh o--o--oh no, no**

**(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)**

**That's my heart talking to my head, head**

**Talking to my heart**

**(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)**

**That's my heart talking to my head, head**

**Saying that**

**You're a bad boy**

**I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time**

**You're a bad boy**

**Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive**

**If I could help myself, you know I would**

**Why do the bad boys always look so good?**

**I gotta let you go**

**I gotta let you go, go, go oh**

**I gotta let you go**

**I gotta let you go**

**Cause**

**You're a bad boy**

**I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time**

**You're a bad boy**

**Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive**

**If I could I could help myself, you know I would**

**Why do the bad boys always look so good?**

**La la la la la**

**That's my heart saying that...**

 

Without pausing to allow the brown eyes to make a scene, which she was pretty sure he would do just then, she jumped into the next song. “This was requested by Nick and Mandy. It’s “Long Stretch of Love” by Lady Antebellum.”

“Andy requested this one. It’s “Games” by Luke Bryan.”

“Thank you. After this song I’m gonna take a short break. This one goes out to Denise, it’s called “Better Than You Left Me” by Mickey Gyden.”

 

* * *

 

“Damn that is one fine piece of ass.”

Jax hears a low growl come from the tattooed man beside him, he quickly leans over to his brother. “Tig, man. I think you should shut up.”

“What?” Tig asks genuinely confused until Jax points over to Happy whose hands are clenched into fists as he stares at the beautiful woman on stage.

Happy’s eyes don’t leave the woman as she finishes her song and announces she’s going to take a short break to refill her water. He watches as she steps towards the bar, suddenly her knees buckle, she grabs onto a bar stool as her guitarist helps her sit down on it.

“Bella what’s wrong?” Josh asks concerned, he’s never seen her collapse like this.

“Can you, get the pill bottle, from my dressing room. It’s on my vanity.” She breathes out, clutching her chest over her heart.

Happy watches Josh nod and hurry off to her room, he returns a moment later with the prescription bottle in his hand. He pops the top and hands Bella the bottle, who shakes out a pill and places it in her mouth. The bartender Keith hands her a glass of water, she smiles gratefully and takes a drink swallowing the medication.

“What’s the medication for?” Jax asks the tattooed man beside him.

“She’s got a heart condition. Took a bullet to her chest 14 years ago.”

The guys look over at the young woman at the bar, she takes off her flannel shirt revealing an interesting tattoo on her right forearm that garners the men’s attention.

“Oh, whoa, whoa.” Chibs says pointing at her arm. “Is that a reaper tattoo on her arm?”

“Yeah.” Hap says stiffly.

“How the hell’s she sporting a reaper?” Juice questions.

“I did it. She earned it.” Happy stated looking at the woman’s chest, he couldn’t see the scar but he knew exactly where it was. “The bullet she took. It was meant for a Son… She stepped in the way. No hesitation.”

“Wait how old is she now?” Bobby asks.

“30.” Hap answers.

“16 years old and she took a bullet for a son?” Bobby asked, amazed at the courage that must have taken.

Happy nodded as his eyes followed her back up to the stage. It was then that the men noticed another tattoo on the back of her right shoulder.

“Is that a crow on her shoulder?” Opie asks.

“She’s a Son’s old lady?” Jax wonders looking across to his friend.

“Yeah, she was. A long time ago.” Happy answers, his voice sounding lower than usual.

“Whose?” Juice questions, hoping he’s not overstepping his boundaries with the killer.

Happy’s eyes again lock onto the woman’s as he answers. “Mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of their characters. I only own my original characters.
> 
> So this story will be going back and forth between the present and the past, I will post at the top which tense we are in so you won't get confused :)
> 
> Thank you to traceyaudette and angel897 for their reviews of the first chapter!
> 
> You all have blown me away, thank you so much!
> 
> Reviews are very much appreciated. Let me know if you like it or not.

* * *

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~14 years ago – Tacoma, Washington~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hap! Give it back!”

The biker chuckled as he held the shirt in his hand up above his head, his 6’ stature keeping it well out of the reach of the 5’4” girl before him. “Come on, Belle, you gotta grow up.”

The girl stopped reaching for the shirt, huffing she crossed her muscular arms over her already well defined chest. She certainly looked nothing like the other teens her age, she could easily pass for an adult. “I hate to break it to you, but this is as tall as I’m gonna get.”

“Well, you better figure something out if you want this shirt back.” Happy teased.

Bella groaned as she pursed her lips, Happy was in one of his “dick moods” as she liked to call them. Every once in awhile he got in these moods where he found enjoyment in tormenting the teen girl. This was one of those times. Usually Bella enjoyed their bantering, but tonight was not one of those nights, tonight she had a date. A guy she had liked for awhile had finally got up the courage to ask her out and she had said yes of course, he was supposed to pick her up in less than an hour and she was nowhere near ready.

When she had walked out of the clubhouse to ask her father his opinion on what she planned on wearing that night she hadn’t planned on his SGT at Arms to interject his opinion. After getting her father’s approval of the white halter top she turned to head back inside to get ready when Happy snatched the shirt out of her hands.

“Dean. You seriously gonna let her walk out of here wearing this scrap of fabric?”

Bella’s father looked up from the bike he was fixing in the garage bay. “She’ll be fine, Happy. She knows how to take care of herself, and everyone knows who her family is. I trust her.”

“See.” Bella scowled before her face dropped into a frown. “If my dad can trust me, Hap, why can’t you?”

Happy caved as her blue eyes met his, he hated to see her sad, especially when he was the cause of it. It sometimes amazed him that this small woman could make him feel things that he had never had to deal with before. Happy never worried about how he made people feel, but when it came to Bella, the only thing he wanted was to make her smile.

“I do trust you, Belle.” He handed her the shirt back before pulling her into his embrace. “It’s just teenage boys that I don’t.”

Bella giggled, her laugh vibrating Happy’s chest. “I know. Believe me, if something happens, you’ll be the first person I call, Hap.”

He held her out at arms length, giving her his patented glare that made everyone but her cower in fear. “Promise?”

“Promise.” She smiled before raising up on her toes and kissing his cheek. She then turned and ran back inside the clubhouse to finish getting ready.

Happy frowned as he went back to working on the bike in the bay beside Dean. Bella was like a daughter to him, he remembered how his mind worked as a teenager and that thought filled Happy with white hot rage. If anything happened to Bella, he would personally deal with the problem and happily sit in prison with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later a young man pulled up in an expensive black Cadillac SUV. As he climbed out of the driver’s seat, Happy snorted, swallowing down a laugh. The kid looked like the typical American jock rich boy. If the Cadillac didn’t scream rich kid, his designer jeans and t-shirt did. He ran his hand over his slicked back brown hair before he pulled off his large Aviator sunglasses.

“Mr. Rose. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” The kid said as he approached Bella’s father with an outstretched hand.

Dean shook the kid’s hand, “You too Devin. My daughter’s told me a lot about you.”

“You as well sir.” Devin said before putting up his hands with a chuckle. “All good things I promise.”

“Of course she did cause you’re still standing here.” Dean said. It was a joke but the kid could hear the meaning behind it.

A moment later Bella came running out of the clubhouse, Happy frowned as he took in her outfit. Skintight blue jeans, that damn halter top that showed a sliver of her porcelain stomach, and her favorite black heeled motorcycle boots. She had left her long brown hair down, the tips just brushing the curve of her butt, and her makeup was a dramatic smoky eye that made her Cerulean eyes pop.

She looked beautiful to him, as she always did, and that was where Happy’s problem lied. If this kid so much as looked at her the wrong way, the Tacoma killer was going to remove his spleen through his mouth.

“You look beautiful Bella.” Devin said charmingly as he saw her walking his way.

“Thank you, I tried.” She said with a small blush.

Devin shook his head giving her a wink, “You don’t have to try hard.”

Happy snorted and Bella gave him a glare as she took Devin’s hand in hers, pulling him to the SUV. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Bella Donna Rose.”

The girl winced as she heard her father’s stern voice call out her full name from behind her. Holding up a finger to Devin she smiled, “I’ll be right back.”

She walked over stopping before her father, “Yes daddy?”

“Rules.” He stated crossing his arms over his chest.

Bella sighed counting them out on her fingers. “No drinking, no smoking, no drugs. Back by midnight. Text my location and call if I need help.”

“And who do you call first?”

“Hap.” Her eyes drifted over to the bald man, leaning up against the garage wall, a frown on his face as he watched her.

“Do you have your protection?” Her father asked gently.

“Of course.” She smiled showing him the knife concealed in her front jean pocket and the small vile of mace on her keychain.

“Okay, have fun darlin’.” Dean said grabbing the back of her head and pulling her head towards him, bestowing a kiss on her forehead. “Stay safe.”

“Always.” She smiled back kissing his cheek before she turned and headed back to Devin.

The two men watched as Devin placed his hand on her lower back and lead her to the passenger side of the vehicle. He opened the door for her and helped her in, then closed the door and headed back around to his side.

Before he could open the door Dean called to him. “Hey kid.” He waited for Devin to make eye contact with him, and then nodded over to Happy. “Don’t make me let her guard dog off his leash.”

“Yes sir.” Devin stuttered, as his eyes met Happy’s, the cold stare sending a chill down the teen’s spine.

 

* * *

 

After the two left Happy busied himself working on a few bikes, but he couldn’t concentrate, his eyes kept flitting to his cell phone that was setting on the tool bench beside him. This was the first date that Bella had ever been out on and truthfully, he was worried, probably more than Dean was. After half an hour of staring at his phone Happy realized he wasn’t going to get any work done. Sighing he grabbed his phone, closed the garage bay and headed inside the clubhouse.

 

* * *

 

It was round close to midnight and Bella still had yet to show back up. Happy growled as he headed outside to his bike, preparing to go look for her. Just as he started to swing his leg over the bike he heard a car pull into the lot. Seeing Bella sitting in the front seat laughing calmed his thumping heart as the vehicle pulled to a stop.

He watched as Devin got out rounding the front and opened Bella’s door for her, holding out a hand to help her down. He scowled as Bella gave Devin a kiss on his cheek, before waving goodbye as the teen got back into the car and left.

Happy approached Bella where she was sitting on the picnic table, pulling out a cigarette he sat down beside her as he lit it. “Have fun?”

She turned her face to him, a smile on her lips. “Yeah, a lot of fun. It was nice to get out just once and be normal.”

“Normal?” Hap asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, be me. Not the biker princess as everybody knows me. Just me.”

“What’s wrong with being a biker princess?” Happy accused, feeling like she was putting her family down.

Bella could tell Happy was hurt by her words, but he wasn’t understanding how she meant them. “Nothing, Hap, I love bikes and I love our family. It’s just, for as long as I can remember, people have always been afraid of me. They know who I am, and who my family is, so they tend to avoid me. Tonight I got to show people that there’s another side to me, that they don’t have to fear me, or us.”

Happy frowned, he hadn’t realized that being born and raised around bikers had made Bella an outcast in their town. She wasn’t someone they needed to fear, unless they got on the wrong side of her temper that is, and then God help you. He knew she loved all of the guys in the club, hell she never referred to them as a club, it was always “my family”. He realized that she hadn’t had a normal upbringing like the other teens in town.

Her mom had died when she was only 3, leaving her upbringing to her father and the guys in the club. They had done the best they could to raise her like a lady, but unfortunately it failed. Not for lack of trying of course, but simply because Bella was 100% her father’s daughter. She was feisty, tough, fearless and loved bikes. However she did have a girly side, she could get dolled up and knock the men off of their feet when she wanted to.

The ole’ ladies around the club had taught her how to do her makeup, hair and even took her shopping. They had managed to raise her a little girly in her younger years, wearing dresses and putting cute barrettes and such in her hair. But as she grew older she developed a style that matched her personality, and it was far from the cute little girl they had tried to raise. Away went the dresses, replaced by tight jeans, tank tops, t-shirts and black heeled motorcycle boots. No more cute fuzzy sweaters, in their place was her favorite black leather jacket.

Gone were the long bouncy curls or pig tails in her hair, her dark brown hair hung pin straight down her back, the tips brushing the top curve of her butt. Bella only wore her hair four ways, it was either down, in a braid down her back, two braided pigtails over the front of her shoulders, or up in a ponytail.

Her flawless skin remained, the only makeup she wore was on party nights, and even then it was a simple dark smoky eye with black liner, mascara and blood red lipstick. She had gotten a few small piercings, two diamond studs sat one on each side of her nose, a ruby stud Monroe on the left side of her top lip, and her belly button which was two diamonds on each side of the bar and had a reaper charm hanging down from it.

Happy had been the lucky one to pop her tattoo cherry for her 15th birthday, nothing extreme, just a small infinity symbol on her left ribcage with the words love and family. She had mentioned to her dad that she wanted something small to remember her mother by and of course the only person Dean trusted with his daughter was Happy.

In the last year and a half Happy had been honored to add several more tattoos to Bella’s canvas. So far they had done a full sleeve on her left arm complete with a blue moon, four wolves and a Celtic Tree of Life. A half sleeve on her right arm which depicted Jack and Sally from the Nightmare Before Christmas. The words Always Faithful on her right forearm up by the inside of her elbow. And one that ran up her neck which had Peter Pan, Tinkerbelle, Wendy, Michael and John flying up to the Second Star which was nestled behind her right ear.

She had made a deal with her father that if she kept up her grades and stayed out of trouble, she could get one tattoo a month. Unlike most parents believed, Dean didn’t let Bella run wild, he believed in giving her the freedom to be herself, to express herself. By setting simple guidelines and rules, to this day Dean had not had to ground or punish Bella yet. He couldn’t be more proud of the woman his daughter was becoming and could care less what people in town thought of his parenting tactics. He knew that his wife would’ve approved, he knew that Bella was happy and that was all that mattered to him.

Bella yawned, she tried to hide it behind her hand but Happy caught her. “You should get some sleep Belle.”

She nodded, “I’m gonna head home, a lot quieter there.” She chuckled nodding her head to the loud music that was thumping from inside the clubhouse.

“I’ll follow you.” Happy stated crushing out his cigarette and standing up from the bench. It wasn’t a request, like most things Happy said, it was a statement and was not to be disputed.

“Mmkay.” Bella said simply heading for her truck as Happy mounted his bike and fastened his helmet on.

The two made their way through town till they hit the outskirts and wound their way through the dense forest. It was only a 30 minute drive from the clubhouse to Bella’s home, but it was far enough away from town to make you think you were 100 miles from civilization.

The home was a vintage log cabin, built by Bella’s grandfather in the 60’s. It was two stories, three if you counted the basement that had been converted into an armory/safety bunker. Bella’s bedroom had been downstairs, while her parent’s had a master room upstairs, but after her mother died Dean made a few changes. With the guys in the crew constantly coming and going, he realized that Bella did not get much peace or privacy being downstairs. So he and Happy had turned the upstairs from a master bedroom, master bath and an office into one open loft. The entire upstairs of the house was Bella’s, so that no one but she had any reason to be up there.

Her father had moved into the smaller, but still good size bedroom downstairs at the end of the hall. There was also two more guest rooms, a full bath and a partial bath downstairs. A large dining room with a banquet sized table fit the entire crew when they had family dinners, something that Bella had organized and took no excuses for not being there. The kitchen was all wood with black granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. There was a long island in the middle which housed another stove, oven and sink which came in handy for when they were preparing a large amount of food.

The living room which was on your left when you entered the front door had three large couches to accommodate the crew when they came over. A 60” flat screen hung on the far left wall, next to the fireplace which was nestled a few feet from the staircase heading up to Bella’s bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Bella got out of her truck, opening the garage for Happy to pull his bike into. Her phone chimed as she watched Happy lower his kickstand and rest his bike on it. She pulled her phone from her back pocket and opened the message.

**Staying at the clubhouse tonight. Love Dad.**

She replied back before looking back up at Happy. “Dad’s staying at the clubhouse tonight.”

Happy merely nodded, he stood up and dismounted his bike, taking off his helmet and hanging it on his left grip. He followed her over to the door that would lead them into the kitchen, as he passed through the doorway he hit the button closing the garage door.

Bella hung her truck keys up on the hooks by the garage door, turning she tipped up on her toes and kissed Happy’s cheek. “Night Hap. See you in the morning. I’ll make breakfast.”

He nodded as he kissed her forehead, “Night Belle. Sweet dreams.”

The two then parted, Bella heading upstairs to her room and Happy to the spare room at the front of the hall. This was their unspoken ritual whenever Dean stayed at the clubhouse, or he went out of town, Happy always stayed with Bella. He was here quite often, so much that they all had deemed the front guest room as his room. Stripping off his clothes Happy crawled into the bed, clad only in boxers he relished the coolness of the sheets on his hot skin. After making sure his gun was on the bedside table to his left, he listened for a moment, searching the night for any sounds of disturbance. Finding none he laid his head back down on the pillow, closed his eyes and let sleep consume him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of their characters. I only own my original characters.
> 
> So this story will be going back and forth between the present and the past, I will post at the top which tense we are in so you won't get confused :)
> 
> Thank you to traceyaudette, Arichard04, dhnysports88 and Tattooed_Princess for the kudos.
> 
> Also thank you to Stacey73 and angel897 for their reviews of the first chapter!
> 
> You all have blown me away, thank you so much!
> 
> Reviews are very much appreciated. Let me know if you like it or not.

* * *

**~~~~~~~Past~~~~~~~**

Happy woke the next morning feeling refreshed, he didn't know why but he always slept better at Bella’s place than his own. Perhaps it was the comfy mattress that seemed to curl around you, sucking you down into its depths. Or maybe it was the fact that it was quiet up here and he could actually rest instead of being on his guard.

After about ten minutes of fighting the urge to fall back asleep, Happy finally found the willpower to drag himself out of the bed. Grabbing the change of clothes he kept in the closet, he made his way down the hall to the bathroom.

Once he was showered, he dressed in his blue jeans and white tank top before returning to his room. There he pulled on his socks and boots, gathered his wallet, cell and gun, before walking towards the kitchen. He could smell the food as he was showering, the delicious aroma filling the air. If it was one thing Bella excelled at, it was cooking. The girl could cook anything, any recipe you could think of and she usually did it all from scratch.

Happy smirked as he walked into the kitchen to find Bella standing before the stove, her back to him, bobbing her head along to a song that was playing on the radio. It seemed she had been up for awhile, judging from her sports bra and capris workout pants. Her hair was up in a messy bun on the top of her head and he could see just a hint of shine on her sweat slicked skin.

He frowned thinking about her going out so early by herself, especially when she didn’t let him know she was leaving. “Nice outfit Belle.” He stated causing her to turn around and look at him.

Bella could tell he was upset with her, not because of his face which was impassive as always, but because of his eyes. It was gift she had, she could read anyone’s emotions just by looking into their eyes. “Yes, I went out for a run. I’m sorry for not waking you, but I know you don’t sleep well and I didn’t have the heart to wake you up at 7am. I had my protection with me and my guard dog.”

Happy looked over the counter where he was sat to the floor where Bella stood, as always her faithful best friend was lying at her feet. Titan, was a 4 year old Blue Nose Pitbull, the color of gunmetal gray and built like a Greek titan, hence where his name came from.

Bella had gotten lost one day shortly after she turned 13, she was out in the woods playing with her friends when she had lost her way. Just as Dean and Happy were getting ready to go out and search for her, she appeared through the trees, the dog trotting alongside her. In some miracle Bella had come across the dog while she was trying to find her way home, and somehow they will never understand the dog lead her right back to her home. From that moment on, Titan was a part of the family.

“Be that as it may Belle, next time just tell me.” Hap said gruffly.

“Okay fine.” She snapped in reply. “You know I can take care of myself, I’m not a little kid anymore Hap.”

She turned back to the stove and he could see the tension in her shoulders, she was angry. He sighed, standing up he walked around the island and stepped up behind her.

“Belle.” He said gently, lightly taking her elbow in his hand.

She allowed him to turn her around to face him, however her eyes remained fixed on the floor at her feet.

”I know you’re not a kid, and I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. But no one in this life plays fair, and it only takes a split second for something to happen. If something were to happen to you... and I wasn't there...”

He trailed off not wanting to think about what he would do if something actually ever happened to her. It was at that point that Bella looked back up, catching his eyes, she hadn’t ever heard him sound so lost.

“This club, my mom and you, are the only three things that I love more than anything else in this world. If anything happened to you… If I lost you… It would break me Belle.”

It was then that Bella realized just how much she meant to the man before her. Yes he had been there for her since she was a child, he had helped to raise her, but she figured that was because she was the President’s daughter. Then she thought about how he was always harder on her than anyone else, even the prospects. He expected more from her, better, and was not afraid to let her know when she was failing to meet his expectations. She also thought about the difference in his attitude when he was with her, opposed to anyone else besides her father.

Happy was a gruff, mean, slightly psychotic, ice cold killer to anyone who knew him or knew who he was. But as soon as Bella was near, his demeanor instantly changed. He would smile, laugh, even joke with the others, but only when Bella was there. She was like their own Happy anesthetic, kept him calm and subdued.

She realized that she and the man before her were closer than she had ever thought them to be. Instantly her attitude changed, her shoulders dropped and tears brimmed in her eyes. “I’m sorry Hap. I never thought about how it affected you. I’m so sorry. I promise next time I’ll wake you up.”

Happy instantly softened, he brought Bella closer, wrapping his arms around her. “Shh, it’s okay, don’t cry Belle.” He kissed the top of her head before he held her out at arms length. “I’m not mad at you honey. I just worry about you.”

Bella nodded as he lightly wiped the tears from her cheeks and under her eyes. “Okay.” She sniffed wiping her hands over her eyes to dry what tears were left. “Breakfast is ready, if you’re hungry.”

Happy chuckled, nodding his head, “For your cooking, always.”

Bella smirked as she loaded two plates up with scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage and a biscuit. She set them both down on the counter and sat down beside Happy as he greedily devoured the food before him.

“Damn Belle, you are gonna make someone a fine wife one day.” Happy chuckled as he swallowed the last bite of his food.

The girl laughed as she took both of their plates and rinsed them off in the sink before placing them in the dishwasher. “Yeah right. That’ll never happen.”

“Why do you say that?” Happy wondered genuinely curious of her answer.

“Because,” she said turning to face him as she dried her hands on a towel. “First they have to get past my dad, which is possible, but then they have to get past you… and that’s just not gonna happen.”

She hung the towel back up on the rack and turned back to him with a smile. “I’m gonna take a quick shower and then we can go.” She said before heading towards the staircase and disappearing from Happy’s view.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, which Happy thought was incredibly fast for a girl to get ready, Bella came back down the stairs. As she moved about the kitchen getting food and water for Titan, Happy discreetly took in her appearance. As usual she had on her black boots, skin tight dark blue jeans and a royal blue tank top with the club’s logo SAMTAC written across it. Her long hair was in two pigtail braids that hung down over her chest, and her makeup was light.

The older she got, the more beautiful she became, and try as he might, Happy couldn’t not take notice.

“Okay, all set?” She said breaking him out of his thoughts as she grabbed her truck keys off of the hook.

Happy nodded as he followed her out into the garage, he climbed on his bike as she opened the door. His eyes followed her as she walked past him to her truck and opened the driver’s door. Apparently at that moment the “shut up” filter in his brain was temporarily broken, being proven by the words that left his mouth next.

“Belle.” He said getting her attention as she paused leaning against her open door awaiting his response. He ran his eyes the length of her body before saying, “I’m well aware you’re not a kid anymore.”

On the outside Bella was calm and collected as she rolled her eyes and flipped Happy off, before climbing up into her truck. However on the inside, she was blushing like a schoolgirl as Happy’s words lit a fire in her stomach. It was no secret that Happy was good looking, and he was literally the only member of SAMTAC that didn’t have an old lady. Bella would never say it out loud, but she’d had a crush on Happy since she had turned 12. He had always been there for her, always made time for her when everyone else was too busy.

But lately her crush had turned into something else, she had fallen in love with Happy. It had hit her one night about a month ago, at one of their weekend parties at the clubhouse.

 

_They had another charter visiting, and one of the young prospects had set his eyes on Bella, mistaking her for a croweater. Bella had handled the situation, telling the guy that she wasn’t a croweater and he was making a big mistake messing with her. But alcohol makes even the smartest man, do the stupidest things, and this kid did when he grabbed Bella’s ass… directly in front of Happy._

_Next thing Bella knew, Happy had the kid in the ring giving him the beating of his life. Bella loved to watch Happy spar with someone, hell she had even gotten in the ring with him herself several times. But there was something different in Happy’s eyes that night, it set a fire blazing inside of Bella when her eyes caught his. Her attention started moving from the precision with which he threw his punches, to the way his muscles flexed underneath his skin, the sweat that ran down his body and the dark look that came over his face as he dolled out the beating._

 

From that night on, Bella hadn’t looked at Happy the same way. But unfortunately reality set in and Bella knew that she didn’t stand a chance with the killer. She was only 16, and wasn’t even remotely as attractive as the croweaters that he messed around with. She knew that Happy would never look at her like he looked at the croweaters. She was like a daughter to him, too young, inexperienced, and the number one problem, her father.

Happy and Dean had been friends since they were kids, hell he’d even named Happy, Bella’s godfather when she was born. He trusted Bella with Happy more than anyone, but even he wouldn’t be thrilled about the two being a couple.

So Bella did what any young girl would do, she found someone else to occupy her time with, trying to forget about her attraction to Happy. Devin was a good guy, he was the star quarterback for their high school team, and despite his popularity and money, he was still a sweet and humble guy. He had straight A’s in school, he didn’t do drugs or drink, he spent the majority of his free time at the gym or on the field training for football. He was in line for a full football scholarship to just about any college he wanted.

Devin was the first guy that looked past Bella being the SAMTAC princess and just saw her for the beautiful, sweet young woman that she was. He had respect for her, he knew that her family could destroy him in a second if he disrespected her.

 

* * *

 

Bella had been in the clubhouse sitting at the bar and chatting with a few of the croweaters when her phone rang. After a short conversation with Devin she strolled out to the garage to speak with her father. “Daddy? Do you have a minute to talk?”

Dean looked up from the bike he was working on in the bay beside Happy, who was working on another bike beside of them. “Yeah, what’s up sweet pea?”

“Can I go to a party on Saturday with Devin?”

Dean gave her a raised eyebrow, “Where’s the party at?”

“Up at the lake, Devin’s parents have a lake house up there. It’s a pre-homecoming party, so most of the senior class is gonna be there.”

“I’m gonna take a guess that there will be no parental supervision, right?”

“His parent’s have a benefit that night, so probably night.” Bella said biting her bottom lip, she knew how her father felt about unsupervised gatherings. She stood there before her father and Happy, her thumbs tucked into her back pockets, rocking on her heels as she awaited his answer.

“I suppose so” He said causing a wide smile to break across his daughter’s face. “On two conditions.”

“Okay.” Bella nodded listening intently to what her father was saying.

“One, you obey the rules we set, no exceptions. And two, you take Titan with you, I want you to have someone close to protect you.”

Bella nodded, leaning down and kissing her father’s cheek. “Okay, thank you, daddy.”

“You’re welcome, sweet pea.”

She skipped back over to the clubhouse, behind her Happy frowned, the lake was at least 45 minutes away. So, if something happened and she needed help, it would take him awhile to get to her, and anything could happen in that amount of time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of their characters. I only own my original characters.
> 
> So this story will be going back and forth between the present and the past, I will post at the top which tense we are in so you won't get confused :)
> 
> Thank you to MrsTeller_Ortiz_Dixon and Alyse_SaFyre for the kudos.
> 
> Also thank you to angel897 for the review of chapter 3!
> 
> You all have blown me away, thank you so much!
> 
> Reviews are very much appreciated. Let me know if you like it or not.

* * *

**~~~~~~~Past~~~~~~~~**

The week passed slowly for Bella, by Friday night she was practically bouncing off of the walls waiting for Saturday morning. Everyone in the clubhouse was smiling as Bella danced around the pool table, she was in such a good mood and it was infectious. Whatever Bella was feeling, she radiated it and everyone around her was affected by her moods.

The only person not smiling however, was Happy. He was less than thrilled about Bella going to this party, he was in a foul mood and everyone could see it. But only Happy knew the real reason for his irritation. Ever since the other day when he had made the off-handed comment to Bella, his mind had been thinking in depth. At first he had said it as a way to get her to smile, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized there was more truth behind his words.

He had watched Bella grow from an adorable little girl, into a strong and beautiful young woman. He had always looked at Bella as a surrogate daughter, but the more time he spent around her, the more he was looking at her less like a daughter and more like a woman. He knew he had lost the fight with himself the day he had seen Bella running around the clubhouse trying on different dresses for homecoming.

 

* * *

 

 _S_ _he had made him and her father sit on the couch as she modeled different dresses for them, trying to decide the best one that she should wear. None of them were over revealing, she may have wanted to look sexy, but she still had her self-respect. He was sure that Bella could wear a trash bag and make it look good._

[ _http://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_mikado-trumpet-gown-with-embroidered-illusion-top-xs9576_all-prom-dresses_ ](http://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_mikado-trumpet-gown-with-embroidered-illusion-top-xs9576_all-prom-dresses)

_The last dress that Bella came out in was Happy’s undoing, and he knew the fight was over the minute he felt his body reacting to her. Never had he thought that Bella could provoke such a reaction in him and she wasn’t even trying to. Even the croweaters, walking around in next to nothing hadn’t induced such an instant arousal in him, like Bella had at that moment._

_The dress was black, her signature color, something about it brought out the bright blue of her eyes, and it made the colors in her tattoos pop off of her skin. It was form fitting, it hugged her upper torso and hips, then it flared out at the bottom, showing off her well fit body. But the top was where Happy’s eyes were drawn to. It had colorful, crystal-embellished roses embroidered over an illusion mesh bodice. The roses were positioned directly over her breasts, with the mesh giving glimpses of her chest, stomach and back._

_Through the mesh Happy could see the infinity symbol he had tattooed on her left ribcage, never had a tattoo he’d done, looked so good to him. He blew out a deep breath, shifting on the couch he tried to alleviate some of the pressure on his lower region. While Bella looked amazing in the dress, Happy’s mind was traveling to a dark place, one where he was imagining said dress pooled around her feet on the floor._

_“So, what you guys think?” Bella asked spinning around, drawing Happy out of his thoughts._

_“I think you look beautiful, sweet pea. Very classy.” Her father said drawing a bright smile out of her._

_Bella noticed that Happy wasn’t even looking at her, she was starting to think that she looked horrible. “Hap?”_

_He looked up at her seeing her shrug her shoulders, motioning to the dress. Clearing his throat and pushing his dark thoughts aside, he smiled. “You look stunning, Belle.”_

_Her bright smile returned as she ran over kissing first her father’s cheek and then Happy’s. “Thank you.” She turned and headed back down the hallway into the back rooms to change._

_Happy slowly got off of the couch, walking to the bar he shifted himself, he was rock hard and it was rubbing painfully against his jeans. Taking a bottle from the prospect he poured himself a shot and downed it quickly before pouring another. Needing some relief he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and the arm of a blonde croweater next to him before dragging her down the hallway to his room. Once in his room he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor, sitting down in the chair opposite the doorway. On a normal day it was easy for Happy to get off, if it was one thing he loved, it was a good blow job. But something was drawing his mind away from the sensation between his legs._

_He could feel himself growing softer by the second, shaking his head he tried to focus on the blonde in his lap. However when he looked down at her, it wasn’t a blonde he saw, the hair was dark brown and way longer than the girl he had. Happy’s mind was playing tricks on him, instead of the croweater, he was imagining Bella between his legs. He could see her bright blue eyes as she smirked up at him, her tattoo covered arms gripping onto his thighs, and he felt himself growing harder than he was before._

_Happy never bothered to close his bedroom door, he didn’t give a shit who saw him fucking a croweater. But the moment he saw Bella stopped in the doorway watching as the blonde bobbed up and down on Happy’s cock, he had wished he’d shut the door._

_It wasn’t the first time Bella had been a witness to his extra curricular activities, her normal response was to roll her eyes and walk away. But this time was different, Happy actually saw tears in her eyes, along with an emotion Happy could only describe as hurt. As she walked out of his line of sight Happy growled, no longer was he aroused, it had deflated when she had walked away. He shoved the croweater off of his lap, “Get out”, he said as he stood up and redressed. The blonde knew better than to question him, quickly standing up and disappearing out of his room._

_By the time Happy had gotten outside, Bella was pulling out onto the street in her truck. He cursed himself for being so careless and letting these emotions control him. Bella was the only woman that could make him feel guilty for something and he felt the guilt flowing through him right then._

 

* * *

 

Saturday morning Bella had woken up early and went for a run with Titan, she needed to clear her mind. Thoughts of Happy had plagued her sleep all night, images of him and her entangled running through her dreams. She shook her head to clear her mind, she needed to forget her feelings for him, he was out of her league and her father’s best friend.

When she returned home she pulled a few items of clothing out of her dresser, then headed into the bathroom for a shower. Once finished she got dressed and put on a little eye makeup before grabbing her things and heading out to her truck. Pulling into the clubhouse lot, she waved at a few of the guys as she got out of her truck and then let Titan out of the back. Immediately the dog ran into the garage bay where Happy was. ‘Damn traitor dog’ Bella thought as she walked into the clubhouse before Happy could notice she was there.

“Hey daddy.”

Dean looked up, smiling at his daughter. “Hey, sweet pea.”

“Everything okay?” She asked, seeing her father’s furrowed brows, she could tell when there was something wrong with him.

“Yeah, sweetie, everything’s fine.” He said not wanting to worry her until there was something worth worrying about.

“Okay, I just wanted to say bye before Devin gets here.” She leans down and kisses his cheek.

“Be safe, sweet pea, and remember, if anything happens…”

“Call Hap. I know, daddy.”

Dean looked at her curiously, “Is everything alright with you two?”

Bella shrugged, “Fine. Why?”

“You both just seem different lately, you’re not acting like you usually do. I’m used to seeing you attached to his hip, and now it’s like you both can’t get away from each other fast enough.”

“Nope, everything’s fine with me. Maybe you should ask Happy.” She said before she waved to him and walked out to the lot where Devin was awaiting her.

 

* * *

 

Happy looked up as he saw the Devin kid pull into the lot, standing up he crossed his arms over his chest, staring the young teen down. Down beside his leg he heard Titan growl, he reached down and pet the top of the dog’s head. “I know bud, I don’t like him either.”

It was then that Happy saw Bella come walking out of the clubhouse, a rush of blood going straight to his groin as he saw what she was wearing. She had on one of their new custom bikinis that she and the old ladies had received. It had a black triangle top with roses and a reaper on the right side, and black bottoms that tied on both sides, with roses on the front and the Sons Of Anarchy logo in a banner over more roses on the back. All of the ties were red. She had a white tank top and cut off jean shorts on over the top of it and black flip flops on her feet.

[http://www.spencersonline.com/product/red-roses-sons-of-anarchy-triangle-bikini-swimsuit/128833.uts?Extid=sf_froogle&utm_campaign=RKG_-_Shopping_-_Licenses&utm_medium=paid&utm_source=google&utm_term=180211285508custom3sons_of_anarchy%26product_type_l1&utm_content=Sons_of_Anarchy&utm_inex=e&product_id=07382716&adpos=1o2&creative=113078136188&device=c&matchtype=&network=g&gclid=CNW5sKmx_9ICFYF_fgodDQUCow](http://www.spencersonline.com/product/red-roses-sons-of-anarchy-triangle-bikini-swimsuit/128833.uts?Extid=sf_froogle&utm_campaign=RKG_-_Shopping_-_Licenses&utm_medium=paid&utm_source=google&utm_term=180211285508custom3sons_of_anarchy%26product_type_l1&utm_content=Sons_of_Anarchy&utm_inex=e&product_id=07382716&adpos=1o2&creative=113078136188&device=c&matchtype=&network=g&gclid=CNW5sKmx_9ICFYF_fgodDQUCow)

Happy heard Bella whistle for Titan who trotted over to the car and jumped into the backseat. He saw Bella toss him a nod before she climbed into the car herself, greeting Devin with a kiss on the cheek which sent Happy’s blood boiling. As they pulled out of the lot Happy pulled out his phone and set it on the highest ringer he could, if there was any trouble, he didn’t want to miss the call.

 

* * *

 

Once they got up to the lake Bella smiled as she looked around at the beautiful scenery, waving to several groups of teens who were already there waiting for them. The two got out of the car, Devin opened the front door and the groups piled into the house.

An hour later nearly the entire senior class had shown up, everyone was spread out between the house, the backyard and the dock by the lake. There was music playing, a volleyball game, a football game, pool table tournaments inside the house and many people splashing around in the water.

Bella was currently out on the lake with Devin, the two racing around on a set of jet skis. She laughed as she whipped in a circle, dousing Devin with a wave of water. He mock glared at her before chasing her back to the dock. Bella got off of her ski, laughing as she ran through the yard, dodging people as Devin chased her around. He finally managed to grab her as she tried to run into the house and the door was blocked by a few of his football team buddies. He tossed a laughing Bella over his shoulder and walked back down to the lake, tossing her into the water.

She yelped as Devin jumped into the water beside her, splashing her as he went underwater. The two swam around, splashing and dunking one another. Eventually Devin worked up the nerve to pull Bella into his arms, smiling as he laid a light kiss on her lips. Pulling back he was ready to apologize when he was stopped by Bella, grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling him back to kiss her again.

 

* * *

 

The night wound down and the groups all headed inside as the night air started get a little chilly. Devin had taken Bella up to his room to find her a sweatshirt to wear as she had goosebumps on her arms. They ended up in a steamy make-out session which was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“What’s up?” Devin said as he answered the door, one of his teammates standing outside.

“Sorry to interrupt dude, but there’s a fight downstairs, I think some of the guys brought alcohol.”

“Damn it. Okay, I’ll be right down.” Devin turned back to Bella. “I gotta go downstairs, help yourself to any sweatshirt, I’ll see you down there.” He smiled kissing her lips before he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Bella smiled, she was really happy at that moment as she stood in the closet doorway looking through Devin’s sweatshirts. She heard the door open again, thinking it was Devin she didn’t bother turning around to check who it was. “That was quick, Dev.”

“Wrong guy, honey.”

Bella turned around to find four of Devin’s teammates standing in the room, the door now shut behind them. “Oh, hey guys. What’s up?”

The biggest of the four, Riley, twice Bella’s size smirked. “Well, we just figured since you were so quick to give it up to Devin, maybe we all could take you for a ride.”

“Excuse me.” Bella asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “I haven’t given anything up to Devin.”

“Oh, come on, Bella. We know all about you girls at the club, how you jump from guy to guy.” Riley said as he circled Bella slowly like a predator hunting his prey. “You can pretend you’re one of us all you want, but we all know what you really are. You’re nothing but a biker whore.”

The teen’s head snapped to the side as Bella slapped him across the face. “You don’t know a damn thing about my family.”

Bella went to shove her way past them but the other three blocked the door, “Get out of my way.” She wasn’t afraid of them by any means, the guys she grew up around at the club were more dangerous.

“Well, you see, now that’s not gonna happen until we get what we want, Bella.” Riley chuckled, turning her attention back to him, when she did he backhanded her across the face.

The force of it knocked Bella backwards, tripping over the bed and falling onto the floor. She shoved herself up onto her elbows, she saw her phone lying underneath the side of the bed. Before the four teens noticed she quickly sent a text out, leaving the phone there, not wanting them to smash it when they saw it. Pushing herself up onto her knees she touched the side of her mouth, wincing at the fresh cut on her lip, blood staining her finger when she pulled it back.

Standing up Bella squared her shoulders, she saw them leering at her body, only hidden to them by a bikini top and bottoms, and her shorts. She knew exactly what they were after, she had to find a way to stall them until help arrived. “You hit like a bitch.”

She saw the anger rise in Riley’s eyes and she knew she had just laid down a gauntlet. As the first punch was thrown, Bella prayed that help arrived before they beat her senseless. She took the shots that she couldn’t dodge, dealing out punches and kicks where she could. It wasn’t a fair fight, one girl against four massive guys, but if Happy had taught her anything, it was to never give up, always keep fighting. And that’s exactly what she was going to do.

 

* * *

 

Back in town Happy was taking a ride through town when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling over he took it out of his jean pocket and opened the message, it was from Bella, a flash of fear racing through his heart as he read it.

‘911’

He pushed the call button hoping it wasn’t anything too serious, but when it rang four times and went to voicemail, he knew something was wrong. Shoving the phone back into his pocket he pulled back onto the road and sped through the town towards the hills.

 

* * *

 

After Devin had dealt with the stupid teens that had brought alcohol to the party, something he had specifically asked everyone not to do, and broke up the fight, he looked around for Bella. He hadn’t seen her come back downstairs and so far everyone he had asked said they hadn’t seen her for awhile.

Figuring she was still up in his room he climbed the stairs, as he came down the hallway he could hear screaming and thumping coming from his room. He ran to the door and opened it, he found his friends standing over Bella, she was lying on the floor, blood covering her face.

“What the fuck are you doing!?” He yelled advancing on them, but he hadn’t realized that there were only three of them in front of him. In a split second everything went black as he was hit on the back of the head with something heavy.

 

* * *

 

“Devin!” Bella screamed as Riley hit the teen over the head with a wooden baseball bat, she watched his body crumple to the ground.

“We’ve got to move this to another spot boys, we keep getting interrupted.” Riley said as he grabbed Bella by the hair and punched her in the face knocking her out. He picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder, they took the back way out of the house avoiding all of the others downstairs.

 

* * *

 

When Devin came to, he looked around the room finding it empty, sitting up he winced as he touched the open wound on the back of his head. Shoving himself to his feet he gingerly made his way downstairs, shutting off the music he shouted to everyone downstairs. “Has anyone seen, Bella?”

There were a chorus of “no’s” as everyone looked around the house, no one had seen her for awhile. Devin heard the rumble of a bike pulling up in the driveway, he opened the front door to see Happy getting off of his bike, throwing his helmet onto the ground.

“Where’s Bella?” Happy growled as he approached the kid.

“I don’t know.” Devin stuttered.

Happy grabbed the kid by the front of his shirt, “Where is she?”

“I-I don’t know. I went upstairs to look for her, there were uh three guys standing over her and she was beat up, pretty bad. I tried to get to her and someone hit me over the back of the head with something and I blacked out.”

Happy took a look at the back of the kid’s head, he saw the open wound that was trickling blood indicating that Devin was telling the truth. He turned to the group of seniors who were looking at him terrified. “Everybody spread out. Find Bella.” The teens instantly obliged not wanting to anger the biker as they all spread out to search the house and property.

Happy walked around to the back of the house where he found Titan, tied up to the back rail, the dog was barking and whining, struggling to get off of the leash tethering him to the porch. Happy instantly knew why the dog was going crazy, kneeling down he laid a hand on the dog’s head. “You know where she is, don’t you boy?” The dog barked in reply, so Happy unclipped the leash, Titan immediately took off into the woods to the right.

Devin moved to follow the biker, not that he thought Happy would need help, but he wanted to be there for Bella. He turned to look over his shoulder, shouting at two of his friends. “Jimmy! Jey! Come with me.” The twin brothers nodded jogging over and following Devin into the woods behind the biker.

 

* * *

 

Bella came to, rolling her head around, her neck was stiff and her head was pounding. Every part of her body hurt, she took a breath and cringed, yep she had a few broken ribs. Slowly opening her eyes she saw nothing but darkness, the only light was from the moon overhead, coming in slivers through the tree branches. Her arms were suspended above her head, her hands bound over a tree branch, her feet barely touching the ground.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Riley said stepping up to her, pressing his body flush against hers. “I didn’t want you to miss all the fun.”

Bella summoned what strength she had left, opening her mouth she spit a wad of bloody saliva into Riley’s face. “Go fuck yourself.”

Riley grinned, wiping the spit off of his face before he again backhanded Bella across her face, snapping her head to the side. He then ran his hand down the side of her body, dipping the tips of his fingers into the waistband of her shorts. Humming lightly to himself, he popped open the button on her shorts and slowly lowered the zipper. Looking up at Bella he smirked, “I’ve always wondered what a biker whore tastes like.”

Hearing something to her right, Bella’s eyes shifted to the woods, a sense of calm enveloping her, she knew her savior was coming. “Don’t fucking touch me, cause it’ll be the last thing you do.”

The teen chuckled, reaching up he wrapped his hand around Bella’s throat, squeezing until he heard her breath start to wheeze. He shoved his other hand into her bikini bottoms, his fingers teasing her outer lips, feeling the wetness pooling. “So wet, Bella. I think she likes it rough boys.” He was too focused on his task at hand, that he missed the low growl coming from his left side.

 

* * *

 

Bella heard the growl, she knew it was Titan, lifting her eyes to the right her gaze locked on the dark eyes of Happy. If she thought he’d looked angry when the guy grabbed her ass, it was nothing compared to the look in his eyes now. Closing her eyes, she let her body relax and tried to focus on breathing around the hand on her throat.

 

* * *

 

Happy followed Titan through the trees until he could hear the voices of the teens and Bella. He told the dog to stay behind him, knowing Bella would panic if anything happened to the dog. As he came up to the small clearing his blood turned to liquid fire in his veins. The four teens had Bella suspended from a tree branch, her face covered in blood, bruises were present on the majority of her skin and one of them had his hand wrapped around her throat.

But what had the beast inside of Happy roaring to be released from its cage, was the hand that the kid had shoved down the front of Bella’s shorts. His Belle. Happy knew Bella was still a virgin, and if anyone was gonna have that piece of her, it was gonna be given, not taken.

 

* * *

 

Bella saw him step out of the shadows, she looked to Riley and grinned, “I warned you.”

She saw the teen’s face morph into sheer terror as he caught sight of Happy’s black eyes, staring a hole straight through him. He quickly removed his hand from her shorts and backed away from her slowly. Bella let out a gasp as she sucked sweet air into her lungs once his hand was removed from her throat. The last thing she saw before she slipped into darkness was Happy stalking towards Riley.

 

* * *

 

 

Bella woke up the next morning in her own bed, swallowing thickly she raised her hands to her throat, she could feel that her flesh was swollen. Sitting up she winced as her ribs sent a flash of pain through her body, she laid back down taking shallow breaths to ease the pain. A wet nose nudged her right hand, she looked over to find Titan standing by the bed, his front paws on the comforter beside her. He gave a whine as he pushed her hand again, she smiled whispering to him as it hurt her to speak.

“Hey, boy, I’m okay.” She sat there petting the dog for a minute before she heard another voice to her left.

“He hasn’t left your side all night.”

Bella looked over to find Happy sitting on her couch by the window, she judged that he had slept there due to the pillow and blanket setting beside him. “You stayed too?”

Happy nodded, “Yeah, I was really worried, Belle.” He knew the minute he said it that it was the wrong to say right then, as her head dropped to her chest.

“I’m sorry, Hap.” She whispered.

He stood up from the couch and stepped over, sitting down on the edge of her bed, from there he could see the tears falling from her eyes and hear the hitch in her voice.

“I should’ve listened to you.”

Happy immediately enveloped her in his arms, taking care to not hurt her any more. “Oh, Belle, honey, it’s not your fault.” He rocked her, running a hand over her hair like you would a hurt child. “Shh, it’s okay.”

“Please don’t be mad at me, Hap.” She whispered.

Happy’s heart broke a little again, he shook his head as he held her tighter. “I’m not mad at you, Belle. Look at me.” He lifted her face up so he could see her eyes. “I’m not mad at you. This was not your fault.”

“Why do people treat us this way, Hap?” She asked her tears dissipating slowly. “We’ve never hurt anyone, none that didn’t deserve it. We keep the town safe. I’ve never thought I was better than anyone, I treat everyone with respect. What did I do to deserve this? Why do some men treat women this way?”

“Listen to me, Belle. Not all men treat women this way. And those weren’t men, they were little boys, who clearly needed a lesson in respect for all women.”

“Did you teach them a lesson?” She asked with a small smirk.

Happy grinned, “I couldn’t. Boys like that would have called the cops and had me arrested for assault on a minor.”

She frowned, “So, they got away with it?”

Again Happy grinned, “Nope. Your friend’s, Devin and the twins took care of it.”

“Oh, my gosh, Devin. Is he okay? I saw him get hit in the head.” She exclaimed.

“He’s fine. Few stitches on the back of his head. I took him to the hospital after we brought you here. I told him you’d give him a call when you feeling up to it.”

Bella smiled, leaning up and kissing Happy’s cheek. “Thanks, Hap. For always being there. You’re the one that I can always count on.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of their characters. I only own my original characters.
> 
> So this story will be going back and forth between the present and the past, I will post at the top which tense we are in so you won't get confused :)
> 
> Thank you to Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter for the kudos.
> 
> Also thank you to angel897 for the review of chapter 4!
> 
> You all have blown me away, thank you so much!
> 
> Reviews are very much appreciated. Let me know if you like it or not.

* * *

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Happy didn’t elaborate to the guys any further, his mind too lost in his memories of the past. He remembered those words that she had spoken to him, “You’re the one that I can always count on.”

Those words had haunted him every day, praying in the back of his mind since the day he had left her. He hadn’t wanted to of course, but in his life, she was safer with him gone… at least that’s what he told himself.

After getting back up on stage and finishing her set which made Happy feel like even more of a dick; why did it feel like the crowd was requesting songs directed towards him, every lyric nailing him like a knife in the chest. He saw Bella step down from the stage for the final time that night, his heart clenching as she made her way over to the table where he sat. His eyes met with hers as she stopped beside him, the smile that came across her lips was forced, he knew that, and he knew it was because of him.

“Glad you could make it back, Hap.” She said her light voice drifting across his senses.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” He answered, but regretted the choice of words as soon as he saw her smile fall.

She nodded, “Yeah. Ever the faithful soldier. I see your priorities haven’t changed. Some things never do, huh?”

Turning her attention the rest of the Sons she introduced herself, clearly Happy wasn’t going to. “Hey guys, I’m Bella Rose. Thank you for coming.” She held out her hand to the blonde one, “You must be Jax. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I deny everything.” Jax said shooting her a wink as he took her hand.

Happy growled inwardly as he heard Bella laugh at Jax, not long ago it would have been him making her smile and laugh.

Jax then introduced her to the rest of the group surrounding the table, the men greeting her with a respectful handshake. “This is Juice, Chibs, Tig, Opie, Bobby and Kozik.”

“Pleasure to meet you all.” Bella said after the greetings were done. “So, we prepared the extra rooms in the clubhouse for you guys. Mother charter takes precedence.”

“Thank you.” Jax said warmly.

“You’re welcome. So, if you guys wanna follow me, I’ll take you to the house.”

After nods from the guys she stood up and walked over to the bar grabbing her things. Bidding the crew of the bar goodnight, Bella walked outside with the SAMCRO men following her.

Happy watched her shrug on the black leather jacket in her hands, before she threw her leg over a black and red Dyna, and he freaked out. “What the hell is that?”

She threw him a raised eyebrow as she strapped her helmet on, motioning to the object situated between her thighs. “This is called a bike, Happy, I would think you’d seen one before.”

The rest of the guys chuckled under their breath, they really liked this woman. Anyone that could get a rise out of Happy, was something they held immense regard for. And clearly, Bella, held the power to do that.

“I know what it is.” Happy growled. “When the hell did you start riding?”

“Oh, please, I learned how to ride when I was a kid, you and dad taught me remember. You going senile in your old age, Hap?” She popped the “p” on the end and caused another round of snickers through the men.

“I know that!” Happy snapped. “When the fuck did you get one?”

Bella gave him a sugar sweet smile, she enjoyed watching his face contort with anger. “It’s amazing what you miss in 9 years, huh?”

 

Without waiting for a comeback from Happy, Bella started her bike and pulled out of the lot, the SAMCRO guys flanking out behind her. She lead them through the streets of Fresno, which were surprisingly still full of people even though it was nearing 4am. It was about a ten minute ride to the clubhouse, they could see nothing but white reapers surrounding them as they pulled into the lot of the clubhouse. Parking their bikes on the front row, they dismounted and followed Bella into the clubhouse where a large party was raging on.

They all noticed how the croweaters nodded to Bella in turn, it was clear who the matriarch was around here. The Sons she passed all paused in whatever they were doing to kiss her cheek in respect, as she made her way to the bar. Shrugging off her jacket, Bella hopped up onto the bar, gesturing for the men to take a seat. Happy took the stool to the right of her legs, while Jax sat on the left. Happy saw her turn with a bright smile and lay a kiss on the lips of the Son behind the bar.

This didn’t shock him at all, it was the same way she greeted all of the Sons she was close to. Happy stared at the man for a minute trying to place his face, he knew he recognized him. When the younger man turned to smile at him he finally placed the face, holding out his hand.

“Devin.”

The kid took his hand shaking it, “Happy.”

“So, the All-American, football, rich boy became a biker, huh?” Happy chuckled.

Devin nodded with a smile, “Well, after spending time with you all, kinda made my mind up for me. This is what a real family looks like. When I’m here, I’m home.”

Happy had to agree with the kid, this was a family, close knit, mess with one, you mess with all. Even after what had happened with Bella when they were younger, Happy held no ill will towards the kid. He had proven himself, he’d defended Bella, and that made him a good man in Happy’s book.

“So, when did you join?” Jax asked getting in on the conversation.

“About 8 years ago.” Devin answered. “After college.”

“Devin is our first Harvard law graduate to patch in.” Bella said with a smile at her former boyfriend.

“A biker lawyer?” Jax chuckled.

“Well, there’s an oxymoron if I’ve ever heard one.” Chibs said laughing.

The group chuckled before Bell introduced them all, “Devin, this is the SAMCRO charter. Jax, Chibs, Opie, Juice, Tig and Bobby.”

“Mother Charter, welcome.” Devin said. “What can I get you guys?”

“Round of beers and shots please.” Jax answered.

“So, why are you back there? Why not a prospect?” Happy questioned, usually it was the prospect’s job to back the bar.

“Oh, Pres has them outback building an arch for the wedding. They’ve pretty much been the wedding bitches this week. I volunteered to run the bar.”

Happy nodded, he respected the kids commitment to the club, most patched members detested doing something they felt was beneath them. “Speaking of the Pres, where’s he at?”

“Out with the future Mrs.” Bella told him. “They’ll be back tomorrow, and you’ll get to meet Selene.”

“That the ole lady?” Tig questioned.

“Yep. She’s awesome. I love her.” Bella answered with a nod.

“She’s a total badass, and she has no problem putting the Pres in his place when needed.” Devin chuckled.

“Sounds like somebody else I know.” Happy muttered, looking up to Bella he saw her grin and nod.

“Alright, I’m beat. Devin, will you show the guys to their rooms, please and thank you.” Bella said hopping down from the bar.

“Will do, boss lady.” He said shooting Bella a wink.

Bella rolled her eyes, “Smartass. I’m heading home, I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

“I’ll follow you.” Happy said, expecting her to object he was shocked when she nodded.

“Okay. Night guys.”

Bella grabbed her jacket and headed back out to the bikes, strapping on her helmet. She waited for Happy to start his bike, before she started hers and pulled out of the lot.

 

Just like Tacoma, Bella had a house on the edge of town, a nice two-story with a lot of acreage behind it. Pulling into the garage beside her he shut off the bike and removed his helmet, hanging it on the bars as he dismounted the steel horse. Hearing a bark he grinned as Titan came out of the house, immediately rushing to Happy’s side to be pet. He reached down and ruffled the dogs ears, “Dang, this old boy’s still alive?”

Bella smiled, “Yep. He’s getting up there in years, but he’s still the best guard dog I’ve ever had.”

Following her and Titan inside the house he chuckled, it looked nearly identical to the house in Tacoma.

“What did you do, transplant the Tacoma house?” He asked looking around.

Bella chuckled, “No. Dad loved that house, so he had this one built to mirror it basically. We still own that one, rented it out to the twins, Jimmy and Jey, they’re taking care of it for me.”

“Why’d you guys move anyway?”

“Bad memories.” She stated.

Happy frowned as he saw her face fall, he knew those bad memories were because of him. He stood there watching as she removed her jacket and flannel shirt, his eyes drifting down to the scar on her chest. Without having a conscious notion to what he was doing, he walked over to her, rubbing a callused fingertip over the raised pink flesh.

“I’m sorry, Belle.”

She smiled hearing him call her by her nickname, only he had ever called her Belle, she realized how much she had missed that over the last 9 years.

“That day still haunts me.”

“Me too.” She said raising her hand up and holding his own over her heart.

Happy looked up from the scar his eyes meeting with hers, the same blue eyes he used to get lost in. He was expecting to see hatred and contempt in her eyes for him, but he was surprised to see none of that. But the emotion he did swirling in her eyes, made him feel worse than the hate could have. Hurt. It was the same look she had on the day she caught him with the blonde in his room.

“I’m sorry I left you.” He whispered.

Bella smiled, “You’re here now, Hap.”

No matter how much she wanted to hate him, she couldn’t. This was Happy, her best friend, her protector. She knew this life wasn’t easy, it was dangerous. He had left to protect her. She couldn’t fault him for that. Sure she could get angry, yell, scream, take a swing, but what good would that do? What mattered was that he was there with her now.

“Your room’s still in the same place, and mine’s upstairs. Goodnight, Hap.” She said laying a light kiss on his lips.

“Goodnight, Belle.”

Happy sighed as he watched her walk upstairs to her room, he wanted desperately to go with her, to hold her in his arms again. He wanted to make love to her, to tell her that he still loved her, but he couldn’t. After the wedding he would just leave again, back to Charming, and she would be once again left alone with the memories. He couldn’t do that to her, not again. She’d already had her heart broken twice, both times by him.

 

* * *

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~14 years ago – Tacoma, Washington~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

After Bella had fully recovered from her injuries, which had taken a few weeks to heal, she was back to her usual perky self. She and Devin had officially started dating, spending the majority of their time at the clubhouse, with Devin getting to know all of the guys in her life. Devin surprised a lot of the Sons, mainly Happy, who discovered that the kid was a decent mechanic.

Despite the feelings Happy had for Bella, he wanted nothing more than to see her happy and loved. He couldn’t deny that Devin cared for her, he realized that he had been wrong about the kid. Devin walked around town and school with Bella on his arm, proud of the fact that he was dating her. He treated her like the Princess that she was, both Happy and Dean were pleased with that.

Devin wasn’t afraid to throw down with anyone that disrespected Bella either, several times he had been suspended from school for fighting on behalf of Bella’s honor. The kid was proving to the club and the town that Bella was special, and anyone who dare cross her, answered to him.

 

* * *

 

Over the following months Bella and Devin went to the homecoming dance together, her wearing the dress that sent Happy’s loins raging. He kept wondering when and if Bella would let Devin have the gift that she held inside, the thought alone making Happy want to pummel the teen boy. True Happy had said that Bella’s innocence was something that would be given and not taken, but he wanted that piece of her to be given to him and no one else. It was selfish, but Happy believed he was the only one worthy of taking something so precious from her.

 

* * *

 

One day as he was working in the garage Dean came up and stood next to the bike Happy was fixing. “So, you gonna tell me what’s going on between you two?”

“Huh?” Happy asked looking up at his oldest friend and President.

“You and Bella. Don’t think I didn’t notice that something was up with you two, before the attack happened. Something has changed and I want to know what it is. Bella said that everything was fine, but I don’t believe that for a second. So, talk.”

Happy sighed, he knew Dean would not leave him alone until he figured out what was going on. But he also knew that if he told him what was wrong, that he would end up beaten to a bloody pulp, or worse, dead. He started to open his mouth to lie, when Dean held up his hand.

“Don’t lie to me, Hap.”

Grumbling as he clenched his jaw, Happy thought about the best way to say this, but there really wasn’t one, so he just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. “I’m in love with Belle.”

He closed his eyes waiting for the punch across his jaw, but after a minute it still hadn’t come. He opened one of his eyes slowly looking over to Dean, shocked to find the older man smirking at him.

“I already knew that, Hap.”

Happy was thrown, which was something that didn’t happen. “How’d you know?”

Dean laughed as he clapped a hand on Happy’s shoulder. “Hap, I may be getting old, but I’m not blind man. You’ve loved her since she was kid, it’s just grown from a surrogate father type of love, to a man loving a beautiful woman.”

“So, you’re not gonna hit me?” Happy asked.

Dean chuckled, “Not unless you break her heart, then I’m gonna do more than hit you.”

“Wait a minute, are you telling me you’re okay with me dating Belle?” Happy was so confused, every theory he had built up in his head, every worry he had about Dean finding out, there was no need for it.

“Hap, sit down.” Dean said motioning to the two chairs behind them, as he sat down followed by Happy. “You have been there for Bella since she was a child, you have watched her grow up, hell, you helped raise her. I trust my daughter with you more than anyone else in her life. I never worry when she’s with you, or when she goes out because I know you’ll be there for her the minute she needs you. I could give a shit about the age gap between you two, if it doesn’t bother either of you than to hell with what people think. Love doesn’t discriminate, age is just a number, if you treat her well than that’s all that matters. I made you her Godfather because I believe that is a title for the one that is going to protect her for the rest of her life, if something happens to me, I want to know she is protected. Bella has loved you since she was a kid, she’s always had a crush on you. I think the day things changed between you two, is the day that she realized that she loved you.”

“Then why won’t she say anything? She’s never had a problem speaking her mind.”

Dean smiles, “Because she’s 16, Happy. I’m sure in her mind, she thinks she’s too young, not pretty enough, not the type of woman you’d go for. She’s seen the croweaters you bedded, what would you think if you were her?”

“I’d think I’m ten times better than them.” Happy admitted. “Belle’s not like them. She’s not after any of the guys. She cares about the club, about her family.”

“Exactly, and none of the women you’ve been with are like that. So, why would Bella think that you’d want her?” Dean said. “Happy, the bottom line is, I would be proud for my daughter to be with you. There’s no man in the world that deserves her and would treat her like the princess she is, more than you. You don’t need my blessing, but you have it my friend. I only ask one thing.”

Happy felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders at Dean’s admission, he nodded. “What’s that?”

“Wait till she’s 18. Please.”

“Okay. I will.” Happy said, shaking dean’s hand in agreement. He felt relieved to know that Dean was okay with his affections for Belle, now the hard part was waiting two years to have her.

After Dean walked away Happy sat there thinking, he had promised that he would wait until she became an adult to be with her, but he felt that she needed to know how he felt. Her 17th birthday was coming up in two weeks, what better time to let her know. At the risk of being cliché and corny or having Belle make fun of him, he went out and bought her a promise ring.

 

* * *

 

However he never got the chance to tell her the way he wanted, as a week before her birthday tragedy struck the members of SOA.

 

* * *

 

During a party at the clubhouse Saturday night, Bella was standing outside of the ring with Devin, watching Happy beating some prospect to a pulp. Hearing commotion at the front gate all of the Sons stopped what they were doing and went to check it out.

“Hap be careful.” Bella said to him as he walked past her, giving her a nod and indicating for her to remain where she was.

A minute later Bella heard gunshots, immediately she hit the ground pulling Devin down with her as a group of masked men drove into the lot. “Everybody get down!” She screamed as bullets flew over her head and hit the clubhouse, embedding in the wood. She watched in horror as several of her friends got hit, blood pouring from their bodies as they collapsed to the pavement.

Desperately she looked around for her father, finding him firing back at the men from inside one of the garage bays. Her eyes then searched the melee for Happy, the fear and terror inside of her growing as she couldn’t find him anywhere.

She started to crawl towards the lot, Devin behind her grasping at her waist, “Bella, where are you going?”

“I’ve gotta find, Happy!” She yelled as she shoved him off of her. Suddenly her eyes found him about ten yards ahead of her, he was lying on the ground with his gun in hand, firing at the men by the gate. She instantly noticed the bright red blood covering his left arm and knew he was hit.

She saw him glance over to her and shake his head, silently telling her to stay where she was. She would never disobey him, but her eyes caught sight of something that Happy didn’t. A man had came in through the back gate, unbeknownst to the Sons and was raising his gun at Happy’s back. Without a second thought Bella pushed herself to her feet and ran to Happy shoving him out of the way as the man fired.

Happy felt himself hit the ground, quickly hearing a shot behind him he looked up to find the man falling to the ground, a bullet wound to his back. Dean nodded to him from the garage, having caught sight of the man and shooting him to save Happy.

But Happy’s relief turned to pure terror as he looked to the ground to find Bella lying face down beside him. “Belle!” He grabbed her shoulder and rolled her over, his terror intensifying as he saw the blood covering her chest. He immediately pulled her into his arms, moving the hair away from her face so he could look at her. He felt her neck for a pulse, finding one, but it was very weak, and her eyes were closed.

“Belle! Come on, baby, wake up! Open your eyes, Belle! Please, baby, open your eyes!”

Everything around Happy went black, the voices and sounds around him growing tinny. He felt tears flood his vision, his eyes growing cloudy. He knew everyone was staring at him, at the Tacoma Killer crying. He didn’t care, the only thing that mattered to him at that moment was the woman in his arms. The woman he loved. And he’d never even told her.

“Belle!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had someone ask me how old Happy is in this story, as it seems kind of creepy to have Bella so young and for Happy to be her father's childhood friend and Godfather. In my story Happy is the same age as Bella's dad, which in present time they are both 46. Happy is 16 years older than Bella, so when she was 16, Happy was 32. Her mother and father had her when they were 16. I hope this clears up some of the confusion, and I'm sorry if such a large age gap bothers some people. I'm a firm believer that age doesn't matter as long as you are both adults, love knows no boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of their characters. I only own my original characters.
> 
> So this story will be going back and forth between the present and the past, I will post at the top which tense we are in so you won't get confused :)
> 
> Thank you to JsPrincess for the kudos.
> 
> Also thank you to angel897 for the review of chapter 5!
> 
> You all have blown me away, thank you so much!
> 
> Reviews are very much appreciated. Let me know if you like it or not.

* * *

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Happy awoke in the bed with a start, sitting up he looked around remembering quickly where he was. He ran a hand over his bald head, letting out a deep breath as he tried to calm his racing heart. He’s had that nightmare of Belle being shot so many times he swears he’s right back there again. Everything feels and sounds so real, the blood soaking through her clothing, the gunshots filling the air, Dean’s screams echoing around the lot as he saw his daughter in Happy’s arms.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep until he knew she was okay, so he tossed the covers off of him and quietly made his way upstairs to her room. Her door was open slightly, placing his hand on it he gently pushed it opened until he could see the bed. His heart calmed as he saw Bella lying in the bed, her chest rising and falling steadily in the moonlight.

Grabbing the door to pull it back closed he heard her quiet voice coming from the bed. “Hap?”

“Yeah.” He answered, his voice low as he tried to be quiet. “I just needed to check on you.”

“Nightmare again?”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

She sent him a small smile, “Me too.” Moving the blanket back from the bed she held out her hand to him. “Come here.”

Happy stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and walked over to the bed. Taking her hand he climbed into the bed beside her, pulling the covers over them both. Bella sidled up next to him laying her head on his chest, Happy smiled as his thumb stroked over the skin of her hand he still held. For the first time in years, both of them fell into a restful sleep.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~14 years ago – Tacoma, Washington~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Happy was beside himself as he paced the waiting room of the hospital, the nurses at the desk were convinced there would be a groove in the floor by the time he was finished.

Dean sat in a chair against the wall, Devin sitting beside him as well as the twins, Jimmy and Jey. They had heard the shots from their house and immediately called Devin to find out what was up, when they heard it was Bella, they rushed to the hospital.

The ER was packed that night with Sons, croweaters and hang arounds that had gotten caught in the crossfire. Luckily no one had died, mostly just flesh wounds, the men in the masks proving that while they had balls for attacking the SOA, they weren’t very good shots.

Everyone that wasn’t hurt had taken up residence in the waiting room and out front of the hospital. They were all there for Bella, she was their Princess and they wouldn’t be leaving until they found out if she was okay.

Dean could see the white bandage on Happy’s left shoulder turning pink, he stood up and reached out a hand stopping the killer in his tracks. “Hap, you need to get that shoulder looked at.”

Happy shook his head, “Not until I know she’s okay.”

“Hap, you’re no good to her passed out or dead from blood loss.” Dean argued with him.

However before Happy could argue back, a nurse approached them, a solemn look on her face. “Mr. Rose?”

Dean stepped over to her along with Happy who immediately asked, “How is she?”

“She’s in surgery right now. The doctor says that the bullet penetrated her chest below her collarbone, it nicked the side of her heart causing massive bleeding. They’re doing everything possible to save her.”

“Is she gonna make it?” Happy questioned, his mind wanting to know the answer, even though his heart didn’t.

The nurse frowned, “It’s too early to tell. I’m sorry.”

Dean nodded, “She’s strong, she’ll pull through. Nurse, could you please have someone look at my friend’s shoulder.”

“Of course.” She nodded as she gently took Happy’s arm and motioned down the hallway.

“If I hear anything, I will come get you.” Dean told Happy. “Please, go get checked out.”

Happy nodded in defeat knowing that Dean was right, he followed the nurse down the hallway to one of the empty exam rooms. He sat on the bed as the nurse and a doctor prepared to extract the bullet still embedded in his shoulder. He waved off the anesthetic, physical pain was nothing right now, his heart hurt more than anything. As they took the bullet out of his shoulder and proceeded to stich him up, he did something he hadn’t since he was a kid. He prayed.

‘Lord, please. I know I’m not perfect. I have done so many bad things in my life. But if I lose that woman, nothing I have done will come close to what I will do. I need her. She is only thing in this world that keeps me from turning into the monster that everyone believes I am. I can’t live without her. I love her, and I need the chance to tell her. Please don’t take her from me, because if you do, you’d better make room for two, cause you’re gonna have to take me too. We need her, she is what holds this family together, without Belle, we’re nothing.’

 

When they were finished taping him up, Happy headed back out to the waiting room looking directly at Dean when he got there. “Any news?”

“They got the bullet out, but they haven’t been able to stop the bleeding.” Dean admitted, his face a mask of sorrow.

Hearing this caused Happy to resume his pacing across the waiting room, under the watchful eyes of the club. They all knew what Bella meant to Happy, there was no one that loved her more than he did.

Happy wanted nothing more than to track the group of men down and slaughter them like cattle, but he had to know that Bella was going to be okay first. Once he knew that she would live, he would deal with the sonofabitches promptly, but if she died, then a whole new hell was going to befall them. He’d make them wish that they had never even been a thought in their parent’s mind.

 

For 7 long hours the club members wandered in and out of the hospital, some of them sleeping awkwardly in the waiting room chairs, some of them sitting on the floor propped up against the wall, and a few of them lying on the floor.

Dean had finally gotten Happy to sit down in the chair across from him an hour ago, carefully watching his friend as he sat with his head in his hands. He knew that Happy was feeling worse than any of them, even him, and he couldn’t fault the man. He prayed that Bella would pull through, if only to allow Happy to tell her how he felt. He didn’t want to think about what life would be like without his daughter. He had already lost his wife, he couldn’t lose Bella as well, it would surely kill him.

Just as his mind started to drum up the worst possible scenarios, Dean saw the doctor coming down the hallway towards them. He stood up, tapping Happy on the shoulder to get his attention, the tattooed man jumping to his feet as he followed Dean to the doctor.

“Is my daughter alive, doc?” Dean asked, it was the most important question right now, everything else could wait.

The doctor smiled immediately easing their fears. “She is very much alive. We were able to extract the bullet and repair the tear in her heart. It was touch and go, we almost lost her a couple of times. But you raised a strong woman, she fought through it all.”

“So, she’s gonna be okay?” Happy asked, needing to hear it said.

The doctor nodded, “She’s gonna be fine. She’ll probably need medication once a day to keep her heart stable, but that’s the only problem she should have.”

“Can we see her?” Dean asked.

“Of course. We put her into a medical induced coma to speed up the healing, but I’m sure she’d love to hear your voices. One at a time though, please.”

“No problem.” Dean nodded, motioning for Happy to go first. “She’d wanna hear your voice first, Hap.”

Happy smiled his thanks as he followed the doctor down the hallways to the private room in the ICU where Bella was being kept. The doctor smiled as he opened the door and gestured for Happy to go ahead inside.

When he stepped into the room he wasn’t prepared for the sight that befell him. Bella was lying on the bed, her usually tan skin pale, the white gown washing her out even more. She had a tube stuck down her throat, oxygen being pumped into her lungs to help her breath. If it wasn’t for the steady beeping of the heart monitor, Happy would have thought that she was dead.

Coming up beside the bed Happy reached out taking ahold of her left hand, her skin was warm, a comfort to Happy. He gazed down at her, using his free hand to brush the stray hair off of her face. He leaned down beside her, laying his forehead against hers and whispering in her ear.

“I’m here, Belle. I’m gonna be here everyday, and I’m gonna be the first thing you see when you open those beautiful blue eyes. You are a strong and amazing woman, more than I ever imagined you could be. You saved my life, Belle. But, you know, I’m the one that supposed to take the bullet for you, not the other way around.”

He chuckled, but it didn’t stop the tears that fell from his eyes. “You’re not supposed to be here, baby. You’re supposed to be at the clubhouse driving everybody crazy planning your birthday. I’m the one that should be lying in that bed. I’d take your place in a heartbeat if I could. I still can’t believe you did that for me, you sacrificed yourself to save my life knowing that you could have lost yours.”

Happy took a deep breath, pulling the small black ring out of his pocket, it was adorned with silver smiley faces, his signature, etched into the steel band. “I wanted to give this to you on your birthday, but now seems like a good time. It’s a promise ring, I know go ahead and laugh at me for being corny, it’s okay. I don’t feel stupid being corny around you, Belle. You make me want to do all of those stupid, cliché things that boys do when they like a girl. I want to bring you flowers, take you out on dates, sneak kisses when no one is looking.”

He took another breath, he didn’t think talking to her when she was asleep would be this hard. “I love you, Belle. I have loved you your whole life. I know it should be wrong because of our age difference, and the fact that I’m your Godfather, but none of that matters to me. What matters is how you make me feel. Love doesn’t care how old you are or how young. I told your dad how I felt and he was okay with it, but he made me promise to wait until you turned 18. So this ring is my promise to you, that if you feel the same way about me, when you turn 18, we can be together. If you don’t feel the same about me don’t worry, I have always been and will continue to be yours. But if you do, then I promise, you will never be hurt again. I will protect you, love you and treat you like the Princess that you are. So, please, wake up soon, we all need you. I need you.”

He slipped the ring onto her ring finger, lifting it up and bestowing a kiss on it. “I love you, Belle. No matter what happens from here on out, don’t ever forget that.”

 

Happy left the room nodding at Dean on the way out of the waiting room, Dean understanding what Happy was going to do now. Belle was alive, so now it was time for revenge.

The Tacoma Killer was on full display as he stalked out to the front of the hospital, looking around at the group of Sons standing there. “It’s time.”

Hearing the commanding tone of their Sergeant at Arms, the men mounted their bikes and followed him back to the clubhouse. Each man grinned as they gathered up their artillery, it was time for the men who attacked them to repent for their sins.

It didn’t take long to locate the group of cowards, and it took less than five minutes to make them all wish they had never darkened the doors of the Sons of Anarchy clubhouse. After taking their revenge out on the majority of the men, the Sons stood around in a circle, admiring the Tacoma Killer in his true form. Happy sliced, severed and filleted every piece of flesh from the leaders body, taking his time to enjoy every scream and cry for help that left his mouth. By the time he had gotten his fill, Happy was surprised that the man was still alive, albeit bleeding his last drop. There was only one thing left for Happy to do, as he pulled out his gun and placed the barrel against the man’s forehead.

“Our Princess sends her regards.”

**BANG!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of their characters. I only own my original characters.
> 
> So this story will be going back and forth between the present and the past, I will post at the top which tense we are in so you won't get confused :)
> 
> Thank you to SherryBaby14, ColbyElizabeth and berettajane for the kudos.
> 
> Also thank you to angel897 for the review of chapter 6!
> 
> You all have blown me away, thank you so much!
> 
> Reviews are very much appreciated. Let me know if you like it or not.

* * *

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Happy woke that morning feeling more refreshed than he had in 9 years, and he knew it was all because of the company that he kept. Looking down he smiled as he saw Bella still lying next to him, her head on his chest. He could feel her breath tickling the skin of his pectoral, the steady rise and fall of her chest indicating she was still in a deep sleep.

Brushing the hair off of her face he gazed down at her right hand that rested on his stomach, the black band of faces smiling up at him. He remembered her reaction when she had first seen it, the memory making him chuckle.

His chest vibrating roused Bella from her sleep, tilting her head up she smiled at him, talking through a morning yawn. “What’s so funny?”

He smiled down at her running a finger over the band, “Just remembering what you first said to me when you saw this. Telling me I was the corniest guy you had ever met.”

“You were corny, still are. But it was something I always loved about you.” She admitted as she tossed the covers off of her and slipped out of the bed.

Happy instantly felt cold as her body moved away from him, he wanted nothing more than to pull her back into bed, back into his arms. But he knew he had lost the right to do that 9 years ago. He had walked away from her, left her on her own with no one to protect her. His eyes drifted over the expanse of her back before they locked on the crow on her shoulder, his crow. Even after 9 years she hadn’t covered it up.

As she was brushing out her long hair, Happy noticed something for the first time since he had been back. There on her ring finger sat the diamond and sapphire engagement ring he had got her, and underneath it he could see the black tattoo that formed her wedding band. He knew that under the platinum band his initials still remained, along with a smiley face just underneath them. Bella had told him that when she got married, she wanted a permanent wedding band. Marriage to Bella was for life, there was no divorce, no moving on until death do you part. So as long as Happy was living and breathing, she would always be his.

As much as this should please Happy, it didn’t. In fact he felt like more of an asshole the more he stared at the ring. 9 years she had been alone, no one to share her life with, her bed with, no one to protect her. Maybe it was time to let her go, to set her free, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. No matter how much he had hurt her, he still believed that no one could love Bella as much as he did.

“You still wear that?” He asked softly.

Bella could see him in the mirror before her and she smiled, “Never take it off. For life, remember?”

Happy nodded as he got out of the bed and walked over to stand behind her. He hands found her hips as he leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. He could see her eyes slip shut in her reflection, a cause of feeling him against her.

“I still love you, Belle, never stopped.”

Her eyes opened and caught his in the mirror, a sad smile gracing her lips. “But that wasn’t enough was it?” She sighed as she hugged his arms around her body, holding him close to her. “Are you leaving right after the wedding?”

Happy sighed, “The following day, gotta get home.”

Bella felt the tears spring to her eyes but she quickly blinked them away, Happy had always told her that wherever she was, was his home. She knew that he loved her, but sometimes in life, love just wasn’t enough to make someone stay. She nodded as she stepped out of his embrace, “Well, then, let’s not do something that’ll hurt us both again.”

Happy sighed as he released her from his embrace, watching as she got dressed and then went downstairs. He wanted to stay with her, but his responsibilities and commitment were in Charming with his club. He could ask her to come with him, but he knew that would only put her in more danger and Happy had done that enough over her life.

 

* * *

 

After getting into the shower, Happy got dressed and went downstairs where he found Bella in the kitchen cooking. Just as it did every time he smelled her food, his stomach growled in anticipation, she was still the best cook in his opinion. Happy sat down at the counter, like he had done so many times in Tacoma, watching her bounce around the kitchen to the music playing from her phone. Beside the stove sat Titan, his tail wagging in happiness as he eagerly awaited the pieces of bacon that Bella was feeding him.

Happy didn’t feel the need to make his presence known, she knew he was there. Bella had this uncanny ability to know when someone was behind her, even if they never made a sound. It was like a reflex and Happy was glad she had it, it had saved her life on multiple occasions.

Shortly after he sat down, Bella turned to him with a smile and set a plate full of food before him. Like a gentlemen he waited until she had sat down beside him with her plate, before they both started eating. The two sat there in comfortable silence, there was really nothing more that needed to be said between them. When they were finished Happy did the dishes, while Bella tended to Titan before she turned him loose in the backyard.

Once that was done Happy grabbed his cut and shrugged it on, grabbing the rest of his important things and following Belle out to the garage. The two strapped on their helmets and fired up the bikes, once Bella saw that Happy was ready they pulled their bikes out, shut the garage and started back to the clubhouse.

The clubhouse was already packed by the time they got there, and despite it being only 9am, quite a few of the Sons had already started drinking. Once the two had parked their bikes and dismounted, they made their way into the clubhouse, saying hello to their brothers along the way.

“Daddy!” Bella hollered as she walked inside to find her father standing by the bar, running over and jumping into his arms.

Dean laughed as he caught his daughter in mid-air, he’d only been gone a day but it never mattered to Bella, she greeted him every time like she hadn’t seen him in years.

“Hey, baby. How’s it going?” He asked as he sat her down, shooting a glance over her shoulder to where Happy stood.

Bella gave him a sad smile, “Nothing’s changed.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.” Dean sighed as he hugged her once more, he hated that she was feeling pain, and more so that he couldn’t even be mad at Happy for causing it. In their lives he knew that the people they loved were constantly in danger, and Happy was only doing what he felt was right by Bella. He smirked as he released his daughter, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t fuck with Happy and make him wish he hadn’t left.

“Hey, traitor.” Dean said with a grin as he walked over, shaking Happy’s hand.

Happy in turn rolled his eyes, he knew Dean would give him shit, he did every time he saw him. “Hey, brother. Congratulations.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you could make it. I can’t get married without my best man here.”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

Bella walked up with another woman at that moment, Happy noticed quickly that while she was in her 40’s, she was a stunner. Long red hair and bright green eyes, she was clearly of Irish descent if Happy had to guess, and she was well fit, her body encased in a pair of blue jeans and a white SOA T-shirt.

“Guys, this is my mom, Selene.” Bella said introducing her father’s bride-to-be, she considered Selene her mother and introduced her as such. “Mom, this is Jax Teller, Juice, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, Opie, Kozik and Happy.”

The guys all smiled and shook her hand, Selene smiling in return as she greeted them, however her eyes kept flicking back to Happy. He knew what she must think of him, how he treated Bella, and frankly he couldn’t blame her.

“So, you’re the infamous, Happy. I’ve heard so much about you. It’s very nice to finally meet you.” Selene said smiling at the Tacoma Killer.

“It’s a pleasure, ma’am.”

“Oh, please, stop with that formal shit. It’s Selene, Happy.”

“Selene.” Happy said nodding with a smile.

“Okay, well, while you all are getting shitfaced…” Bella interrupted seeing the glasses of whiskey on the bar. “I’m gonna go make sure everything is going well at the beach.”

“Hey, it’s five o’clock somewhere.” Her father argued.

“Yeah, in another country.” Bella said with a laugh, before she pointed at them all. “You better be sober for tomorrow, or I will kick all of your asses.”

“Aye-eye, captain.” Selene said giving Bella a mocking salute.

Bella laughed as she slapped Selene on the arm, shaking her head as she walked back out to her bike. She noticed Happy following her as she straddled her bike, she nodded in response to his unasked question. He nodded back as he got onto his bike as well, pulling out of the lot behind her and following her down to the beach where the wedding was taking place.

When they got off of the bikes Happy followed Bella down towards the water where the Prospects were busy setting up a dance floor and canopy. His heart clenched as he realized that the set up was very reminiscent of his and Bella’s wedding. A light see-through canopy had been set up by the dancefloor for the reception, down closer to the water was a beautiful white arch adorned with flowers for the ceremony.

While the Prospects set up the dancefloor and canopy, several hang-arounds were setting out chairs by the arch, as well as tables and chairs on the plywood underneath the canopy for the reception.

As Bella walked around making sure everything was in its right place, Happy stared out at the water, his mind drifting back to the day Bella woke up in the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of their characters. I only own my original characters.
> 
> So this story will be going back and forth between the present and the past, I will post at the top which tense we are in so you won't get confused :)
> 
> Thank you to MagpieNeedsGlitter for the kudos.
> 
> Also thank you to angel897, Juliana, MARIA for the reviews of chapter 5!
> 
> You all have blown me away, thank you so much!
> 
> Reviews are very much appreciated. Let me know if you like it or not.

* * *

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~14 years ago – Tacoma, Washington~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was a week after her 17th birthday when the doctors woke Bella up from the medically induced coma. And just as he promised her, Happy was the first person she saw when she opened her eyes. She smiled as her blue eyes met his brown ones, her hand gripping his that held her own.

“Hey Belle, how you feeling?”

“Like I did something stupid.” She admitted with a dry laugh.

Happy had to smile at her humor as he nodded, “It was stupid. You could’ve died, Belle. What were you thinking?”

“Protecting you.” She stated in a quiet voice.

Happy saw her bite down on her bottom lip, a sign that she was embarrassed, he sighed as he sat down on the side of her bed. Placing a finger under her chin, he lifted her head up to look at him. “I’m the one that’s supposed to protect you, and I failed.”

“I’m sorry, Hap.” She whispered as tears clouded her eyes.

And there were the words that broke Happy’s heart, he hated hearing that coming from her, especially when she had nothing to apologize for. Shaking his head with a sigh, he pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her.

“Shh. It’s okay, Belle. It’s okay.” He whispered as he stroked a hand over her hair. “Honey, I’m not mad at you. I promise. I was—I was so worried that I was gonna lose you before—” Happy stopped his sentence, this was not the way he wanted to tell her how he felt.

Bella sniffed forcing her tears back, “Before what, Hap?”

Happy pulled back so that he could look at her and took a deep breath, “Before I could tell you that I love you.”

Bella was speechless, out of everything Happy could have said right then, that was the last thing she expected to hear. “You—you love me?”

Happy nodded feeling a weight lifted off of his shoulders, “Yeah. I love you, Belle. I always have.” He noticed how quiet she got and the way her head dropped. “And it’s okay, if you don’t feel the same way. I’m not going anywhere. I am always gonna be—”

He was cut off as Bella lifted her head up and pressed a kiss against his lips, when she pulled back she smiled up at him. “I love you too, Hap.”

The two smiled at one another as Happy held her close to him, his fears had all been laid to rest right then. They laid there in silence until Happy heard a giggle leave Bella mouth, he looked down to see her smiling.

“What’s so funny?”

She held up her hand that now brandished the black steel band wrapped with smiley faces. “From you?”

“How’d you guess?” Hap asked sarcastically.

“Gee I don’t know.” Bella shot back. “What’s it for?”

“A promise.” Happy said tipping his head so that he could look her in the eyes. “Your dad made me promise to wait until you were 18 before I call you mine, you know, just to avoid the scrutiny of idiots in this town. So that ring is my promise to you, that on your next birthday if you still want me, I’m all yours.”

Bella smiled, “Of course I’ll still want you. Nothing will ever change that, Hap.” She kissed his lips again and snuggled into his side, “Arg, a year is gonna feel like forever.”

“Tell me about it.” Hap grumbled. She giggled again and Happy looked down at her again, “What now?”

“Smiley faces. You’re so corny.”

Happy chuckled, “Only with you.”

 

* * *

 

A few days later Bella was released from the hospital just as ornery as ever, she was arguing with the nurses when he walked in. They wanted her to be taken out in a wheelchair and she was refusing adamantly, saying that her heart was hurt, not her legs. Seeing the waning patience of the nurses and doctors, Happy stepped in and lifted Bella into his arms.

“I’ve got her. Everybody happy now?” He said as he carried Bella out of the hospital to his bike parked outside. Setting her down on the seat he handed her a helmet, Happy put his own on and climbed onto the bike starting it up. As they rode back to the clubhouse Happy smiled, he could feel Bella’s hands holding onto his waist, her fingers rubbing circles on his skin. His grin widened as they pulled into the clubhouse lot, it was empty which was unusual especially with Bella coming home today. He saw Bella looking around with a frown, he knew she was wondering why no one was here to greet her, and only he knew why they weren’t.

Taking her hand with a smile he lead her to the front doors, opening them he let Bella walk in first. Her head was down as she sulked, she was expecting a big homecoming party to celebrate her return. So little to say that when the lights turned on and everyone jumped out and yelled, “Welcome home!” and “Happy Birthday!”, Bella was beyond shocked.

She smiled as her father came over and hugged her tight, enveloping her in his large arms, but not tight enough to cause her pain knowing she still had stitches in her chest.

“Happy birthday, my little one.” Dean whispered into his daughter’s ear.

“Thank you, daddy.” Bella whispered back as she clutched her father to her.

Both of them knew that they could’ve lost one another, and neither of them wanted to ever have to go through that hell again.

 

* * *

 

After an hour Bella had finally made her way around the entire clubhouse greeting her guests and thanking them for coming to the party. While she was grabbing a drink at the bar she saw Devin walk through the front door alongside Jimmy and Jey. Smiling she waved them over to her, giving them each hugs as they greeted her.

“Sorry we’re late.” Devin said sincerely.

“It’s okay. I’m glad you guys could make it.” Bella told them.

“Here we got you this.” Jimmy said as he pulled a giant stuffed wolf out from behind his back.

“Aw, that is so sweet. Thank you guys.” She kissed both of them on the cheek making them blush slightly.

“I got you something too.” Devin said as he handed her a medium sized box.

Bella sat the wolf on the bar-top as she opened the box, inside was one of Devin’s football jerseys. The football players usually gave their spare jersey to their girlfriend to wear on game days and during pep rally events. There was also a smaller box inside, Bella opened it to find a silver necklace with Devin’s football number 7 on it.

<http://pigskinnpearls.com/twelve-days-of-pigskin-day-12-some-football-bling/>

She was incredibly touched by the gift, it was thoughtful and so sweet, but as she glanced across the room to Happy who sat on the couch watching her, she knew she had to tell Devin why she couldn’t.

“This is very sweet, thank you. But, you and I need to talk, Devin.” She said.

Devin nodded, he could see that something was different with Bella, and he had seen the new ring on her finger. Judging by the smiley faces on it, he could venture a guess as to where it came from and he had a good idea of what she was going to tell him. Contrary to popular belief, Devin wasn’t a dumb jock, he was very smart and he could read people very well. He followed Bella outside to the picnic table and sat down beside her on the bench, giving her time to decide what she wanted to tell him.

After a minute Bella sighed, there was no easy way to let someone down, so she just said what came to her first. “Devin, I really like you. But things have changed, not between us, between me and—”

“Happy.” Devin said with a smirk.

“Yeah. Is it that obvious?”

“Only a little.” He chuckled. “I knew from the beginning that he had feelings for you, they way he looks at you says it all. I was just waiting for you realize that you had feelings for him too.”

“You’re not mad?” She asked quietly.

“No, I’m not. I knew we wouldn’t be a forever thing. I really like you, I do, but if all I can ever be is your friend, then I’ll be happy with that. Let’s face it, I’m not your type by a long shot.” He ribbed nudging her shoulder with his own making her laugh. “So, why don’t you go get him?”

“My dad asked Happy to wait until I’m 18, so that we don’t get any flack from people in town.”

“That’s smart.” Devin said, before he motioned to the necklace and jersey. “Well, I still want you to keep those.”

“I can’t, it wouldn’t be right, Devin.”

“I’ll tell you what, why don’t we finish out our senior year together. Just as friends.”

“You mean like a fake couple?” Bella asked with a grin.

“Yeah, you be my fake girlfriend and I’ll be your fake boyfriend. It’ll keep the people of the town from thinking there’s something going on between you and Happy.”

“So, in public I’m with you…”

“… and in private you can be with him. No one’s the wiser.”

Bella smiled, “You really are a great guy, Devin. I’m glad you’re my friend.”

“That’s why I’m doing this, you’re a good friend to me, Bella. Probably one of my closest ones next to Jimmy and Jey. You see past the rich boy jock and see me for who I am. You and I understand one another, and I don’t want to lose you.”

 

* * *

 

So for the next year Devin and Bella went on like nothing had changed between them and no one was the wiser. It was true that the couple was just a rouse, but no one knew the difference. A hug here, a kiss on the cheek there, no one noticed that the couple was less PDA than before.

Bella wore the jersey to every Friday night football game and all of the school sponsored pep rally events. She wore Devin’s necklace with pride, and even Happy was growing fond of the necklace, 7 being his lucky number, so he didn’t mind Bella wearing it. Happy was glad that Bella had such a good friend in Devin, the kid was proving his worth, so Happy didn’t mind him being around the clubhouse quite often. Devin had even been given a part-time job as a mechanic by Dean, much to the disappointment of his family, but Devin seemed to care less what people in town thought. He felt at home with the club, they treated him like part of their family, and that was something that Devin had been missing in his own home.

The only night that left Happy a little disgruntled was Bella’s senior prom, she and Devin were in the running for prom king and queen. In true Bella style she opted for a dress that was both sexy, but classy, and little flirty and fun. The dress was turquoise making her cobalt eyes pop even more through her smoky eye makeup. It had a halter-style bodice with an open back and brilliant, beaded necklace strap with curving crystal strands that framed her bust and midriff in slenderizing sparkle. Curvy hips completed an iconic silhouette while the svelte skirt spilled to a flaring, sheer-layered full-length and floor-brushing train.

<http://www.rosdress.com/hot-sale-turquoise-white-halter-beaded-open-back-layered-prom-dress-p-794.html>

She had left her hair down and had the left side pinned back by her ear with a bright blue orchid, and she had Devin’s necklace on.

Happy smiled as she came out of the back room of the clubhouse, the old ladies of the crew had been back there helping her get ready and she looked amazing. “You look beautiful, Belle.”

“Thank you.” She said smiling.

Happy held out a small black box, “Just something to accent your beauty.”

Belle opened the box to find a pair of black diamond double-heart earrings inside, she gasped as she laid eyes on them. “Oh, Hap, they’re beautiful. These must have cost a fortune, I can’t take these, it’s too much.”

<https://www.groupon.com/pages/gg-diamond-accent-heart-jewelry>

Happy shook his head as he took them out of the box and slid them through the pierced holes on her ears. “Nothing is too much for my lady.”

Bella smiled, leaning up on her toes to kiss Happy’s lips, “You’re too much. Thank you.”

The others around the clubhouse smiled, they loved seeing Happy and Belle together, they were so in love it was infectious to everyone else. Everyone couldn’t wait until Belle’s birthday so that the two could be together officially.

Bella turned to the doors to see Devin walk in, “Hey, Dev.”

“Wow, Bella, you look amazing.” Devin said smiling.

“Thank you. You look very sharp yourself.” Bella said admiring his black tux. He had a white shirt with a turquoise vest and tie underneath.

“Thank you.” Devin took a box out from behind his back containing a corsage, with a smile he turned and handed it to Happy. “I think you should do the honors, sir.”

Happy was taken aback, but he actually gave Devin a smile after a moment. Taking the box he opened it and pulled out the corsage before taking Bella’s wrist and sliding the band over it. It was made up of blue and white orchids and roses.

“You ready?” Devin asked her.

“Yep.” Bella said before she kissed her father’s cheek, “Have fun sweet pea.”

“I will, daddy.”

“Be careful.” Happy said after she laid a light kiss on his lips.

“Always.” She smiled before she took Devin’s arm and the two walked out of the clubhouse.

The rest of the Sons followed them out to the lot where their limo was waiting, Jimmy and Jey along with their dates were inside waiting for them. Devin held her hand as she slid into the car, the two waving goodbye to her family as the limp pulled out of the lot. The group chatted as they drove to the high school, the twins dates gushing over Bella’s dress and jewelry.

 

* * *

 

Bella had a wonderful night with her friends, dancing and laughing throughout the whole night. Afterwards they all went back to the clubhouse for a small after party hosted by the Sons, and surprisingly quite a few of the seniors joined them. Most of the senior class had gotten close with Bella and had realized that the Sons were good people.

The Sons cheered as Bella and Devin walked into the clubhouse wearing their crowns, they had been crowned unanimously by the senior class as prom King and Queen.

Towards the end of the night Happy ventured outside to find Bella sitting on the picnic table. He sat down beside her with a smile, “That crown suits you, Belle. Now you really are royalty.”

Bella laughed, “I may be a Queen for the night, but I’ll always be a princess here.”

Happy smiled as he wrapped his arm around her hugging her into the side of his body. Bella sighed as she leaned into him, laying her head on his chest.

Happy couldn’t help the feelings that were bubbling up inside of him and he shifted uncomfortably on the table top. He was trying to be inconspicuous about it, but Bella noticed.

“What’s the matter?”

Happy sighed, “The same thing that always happens to me when I see you in a dress like that.”

Bella giggled as she glanced down to Happy’s lap, she could see the tell-tale bulge indicating what he was feeling right then. “Sorry, my bad.”

Happy laughed as he hugged Belle tighter, leaning down to kiss her lips. But the soft kiss soon turned into a deep passionate kiss that left them both breathless. Happy reluctantly pulled away from Bella with a groan, “How long do we have left?”

“5 months.” Bella said with a grumble.

They both looked up at one another with a frown, before they burst into smiles and laughter. “This is gonna be a long 5 months.” Happy said as he stole another kiss from her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of their characters. I only own my original characters.
> 
> So this story will be going back and forth between the present and the past, I will post at the top which tense we are in so you won't get confused :)
> 
> Thank you to blackbird69 for the kudos.
> 
> Also thank you to angel897, MrsTeller_Ortiz_Dixon and Clairese Barkley for the reviews!
> 
> I am so sorry for the long delay in chapters, I kinda got stuck on where I wanted this to go.
> 
> Reviews are very much appreciated. Let me know if you like it or not.

* * *

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Happy came back from his memories as Bella hollered over to him, “Hey, Hap!” He turned his head to look at her, “You still with me?”

“Always.” He said with a smile as he looked at her, and he was meaning more than just than just paying attention.

“K. Let’s head back. I gotta run interference for this party or nobody will make it to the wedding tomorrow.” She said with a laugh.

Happy chuckled as he took her outstretched hand and followed her back up to the bikes. As they rode back to the clubhouse Happy was lost in his thoughts, Bella had thrown him for a loop. She wasn’t mad at him, didn’t want to strangle him in his sleep, and she hadn’t tried to shoot him yet. She was still wearing her ring and refused to divorce him, even though he had walked away from her and hadn’t contacted her in almost a decade. He didn’t understand how she couldn’t be the least mad at him, or at least want to get into the ring and beat the hell out of him for a few minutes.

When they got back to the clubhouse and parked he nodded to a few of the Tacoma guys before he followed Rayne into the clubhouse. Even though it was only the beginning of the afternoon, it seemed that everybody in the house was pretty well lit already. His eyes shifted over to the pool table where Selene was currently handing her soon-to-be husband his ass in a game of 8 ball. Happy watched for a few minutes and couldn’t deny that the woman had skills with a pool cue, that and her body made for a hell of a distraction.

He saw Bella walk over and stand beside her, the two women laughing as Dean flipped them off for some comment they had made. If Happy hadn’t known Bella’s mother, he would swear that Selene had given birth to the woman he loved. They had the same demeanor and personality, the only difference in them being their hair and eye color. He knew that Dean had met Selene about 6 months after he had left for Charming, it made him feel a bit better knowing that Bella had someone there to take care of her. But it should’ve been him, he never should’ve left her, but that was the past and there was no going back. Or was there?

He walked over and took a seat at the bar getting a beer from Devin who gave him a nod in return. His eyes drifted back over to Bella as she stood with her father, the two laughing together, so much alike, yet so different at the same time.

“You know, she still loves you, Hap.”

Happy looked over his shoulder at Devin who was smiling at him, “She never stopped. She’s always been yours.”

“I lost her the day I walked out of that hospital.” Happy said with a shake of his head.

“Well, you know Bella, she’s as stubborn as a mule. She’s never given up hope and she will never go back on her vows.”

Happy smirked, yeah he knew his Belle was a stubborn one, never letting anyone change her mind, never backing down from anything. It was one of a million things that he loved about her; her strength, her fire and her loyalty to the ones she loved. Just then his sight of her was blocked by a set of large tits and blonde hair as one of the croweaters stopped in front of him. He looked her over a moment, she was young, probably barely over the ago of 21, and as fake as the day was long, with her bleached hair with dark roots and spray on tan. As well as a chest she had clearly bought, as they didn’t move when she did, just stood straight out.

She giggled as she stroked her hand down his arm, batting her fake eyelashes that were caked in about four pounds of mascara. Happy leaned slightly to his left and looked over at Bella with a raised eyebrow.

Bella smirked when she caught his eyes, she knew he was asking her permission. She had no doubts that he’d been fucking other women, hell what man could go 9 years without sex? None, their balls would explode. So she was amused when he looked to her, her response was a simple shrug of her shoulders. Who was she to tell him who he could and couldn’t fuck.

He was taken aback at her nonchalant attitude, she didn’t think he’d seriously fuck another woman while she was here, did she? But judging from the look on her face she was curious as to how he was going to handle this situation.

The clubhouse was still alive with laughter and talking, but it seemed that most eyes had gravitated to them, anticipation as to what would happen.

The croweaters hand traveled down Happy’s chest to his thigh where she squeezed the muscle beneath his jeans. Again he looked over at Rayne, this time her response was to hold her hands up, her actions telling him that he was on his own. Happy realized that Bella was giving him permission to do whatever he wanted, but what he wanted wasn’t standing in front of him. He politely removed the girl’s hand from his leg and expressed his disinterest.

The girl huffed trying to get closer to him in an effort to change his mind, but Happy again moved her away from him. He once more looked over to Bella, this time the croweater following his line of sight. She scoffed as she gave Bella a roll of her eyes, a blatant disrespect to the woman.

Now that was something that Bella wouldn’t let stand, a challenge to her position within this clubhouse. Calmly she handed her drink to her father who smirked as she walked over and stood behind the girl. “Take your hands off of him.”

The girl turned around with a huff, “Why? It doesn’t seem like you’re gonna give him what he wants, even though he keeps staring at you. Why would he want someone like you, when he could have someone like me?”

“He’s not into plastic trust me.” Bella quipped as she glanced down to the girls chest.

“Look, sweetie.” The girl said getting up in Bella’s face. “The rules are, I saw him first. So, if he wants me, he can have me, he doesn’t need permission from you.”

“I’m not a croweater, **sweetie** , so the rules don’t apply to me.” Bella stated.

“Then why are you here? If you’re not here for them, then you don’t belong here. So why don’t find the door and show yourself out.” The girl bit out before turning around to focus her attention on Happy once more.

Bella smirked, clearly this girl had been recruited just for this party, which meant that she had no idea who the woman was she’d just insulted. Well, Bella would just have to introduce herself. She grabbed the girls hand that was rubbing Happy’s thigh and twisted it back, the girl crying out in pain. “If you put your hands on my husband again, I will break every bone in it, one at a time.”

The girl cried as she yanked her hand back, looking at Bella with anger in her eyes. “Old ladies don’t have any say in this clubhouse, learn the rules.”

Bella laughed as she shook her head, “Let me educate you on the rules around here, honey. I may not have a patch, but everything you see around here, is because of me. I bought and fixed up this clubhouse for the Sons, I brought every one of these girls in, I gave them a place to stay. I have earned my position in this clubhouse by doing things you can’t even imagine doing. I am Queen bitch around here, I have earned the respect of these men. I am the top of the fucking food chain, you’re not even an appetizer. You’d do well to remember your place.”

Bella gave Happy a wink before she turned around to go back over to her father, she knew the girl would be embarrassed, but she didn’t think she’d be stupid enough to get up and hit her in the back. Bella stumbled forward a few steps before she caught herself, chuckling she turned back to the girl. “You’re gonna regret that.”

The girl clearly thought she could match Bella, but her thoughts were proven false as she swung her hand to smack Bella and the woman caught her. Bella squeezed the girls hand before taking three of her fingers and snapping them back. The girl howled in pain as Bella calmly drug her to the door and shoved her out of it.

“Get off my property now, or a few broken fingers will be the least of your worries.”

Bella turned and walked back inside to find Happy smirking at her, she shook her head as she smiled at him. “The next time you wanna prove a point, could you do it in a way that doesn’t require me to break someone’s bones.”

“Duly noted.” Happy smirked before she walked back over to the pool table, taking her drink from her father and sipping it.

He had been trying to prove a point, mostly to himself, the point that Bella still loved him and she would never stop fighting for him. And she had proven that she would. The question now, was what Happy was going to do.

Bella looked over from her conversation with her father to one of the younger croweaters, Lana, she had brought her in about 2 years ago after finding her homeless on the streets. “What is it, Lana?” Bella asked when she saw the young woman’s downcast eyes.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Rose. I brought her in, and I— I told her the rules. I didn’t know she was going to be so disrespectful. I’m so very sorry.”

Bella gave Lana a sympathetic smile, laying a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Lana, it’s okay. You did nothing wrong. Her actions were her own, they don’t reflect on you. Everything is fine, okay? Don’t worry.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now go have fun.” Bella said shooing the girl away to enjoy the party.

 

* * *

 

Over at the bar Jax and the others took the stools beside Happy, smirking at him as Devin gave them a round of beers. “Your wife is a badass.” Jax told him.

“Yeah she is.” Happy agreed. “She’s always been tough. Used to drive me crazy.”

“How so?” Koz asked.

“Always going off on her own, stepping in the middle of fights and dangerous situations. She always wanted to protect people, never gave regard to what could happen to her. It got to the point where I wondered, if she even needed me around to protect her.”

“She learned from you and her dad, and the Sons. You guys taught her how to protect herself. You taught her how to be strong, Hap.” Jax told the man.

Happy gave a grin as he looked over to his wife, “Yeah. I guess I did do something right.”

The SAMCRO men then found themselves in a circle of croweaters, the Sons grinning like a Cheshire cat as the girls took their hands and lead them towards their rooms.

“Ladies!” The group stopped as Bella’s voice reached them, thinking they were in trouble they turned to find her smiling. “Those are the Mother Charter’s boys, I expect you to take special care of them.”

“Yes ma’am.” The girls replied.

“Thanks, Bella.” Jax hollered as the group of men followed the ladies down the hall, raucous laughter following their departure.

Bella shook her head as she heard the laughing men heading down the hall, in just 2 days she understood why Happy held the SAMCRO guys in such high respect. They were good guys, funny and smart. She was glad that Hap had found a place that he could call home, with guys she knew would protect him. As much as she missed him, all she wanted was for him to find happiness, and it seemed as though he had in Charming.

As the night wound down Happy assisted Bella in getting everyone to bed, the last thing they needed was a bunch of drunken bikers at the ceremony in the morning. “Thanks, Hap.” She said as he helped her clean up the clubhouse.

“No problem. Can’t have my wife doing everything by herself.” He said with a smirk. “What kinda husband would I be?”

Bella gave a chuckle, shaking her head as she threw some bottles in the trash. “The normal kind.”

“We’re both far from normal, Belle.”

“Ain’t that the truth.” She commented as she wiped down the bar top. With a sigh she turned to him as he stood on the other side of the bar. “Hap, you know I’m not going anywhere. I’m always be right where you can find me. But, I don’t want you to give up being you, because of me. I know you have an insatiable appetite when it comes to women, so don’t deprive yourself, just because I’m here. What kinda wife would I be if I didn’t let you be yourself?”

She gave him a smile and a light kiss on the lips, “Three of the girls at the end of the hall are alone tonight. Take your pick and have some fun.”

Happy was floored as he watched her walk away down the hall to her room, did she really think that’s what he wanted? He realized that he had to make her realize that she was the only woman that he wanted to be with. Making his decision he walked down the hall and knocked on her door, when she opened it she had a look of confusion on her face. Before she could say anything Happy stepped forward and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, dragging her forward and laying a passionate kiss on her lips.

Bella was surprised by the kiss, but like every kiss before, she instantly gave into it, fisting her hands in his t-shirt and holding him close.

When he pulled back they were both breathing hard as they stood gazing at one another, until Happy broke the silence. “The only thing I’ve had from croweaters is a blow job. I haven’t fucked another woman in 16 years. I was your first and you will be my last. So, if it’s all fine with you, I’ll go to bed alone.” He smirked before kissing her once more, then he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Bella stood stoic just staring at the closed door where Happy had been standing seconds before. Her hand lifted up and brushed her fingers across her lips that were still tingling. She’d never imagined that he would never have sex with another woman after her, but there was proof from his own lips. She laid down on her bed, she knew sleep was going to evade her tonight after that revelation.

In his room Happy was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, there was no way that he was going to sleep tonight after that kiss. Bella’s lips were a drug and Happy was addicted to them. He found himself thinking back to the night that Bella gave him her innocence.

* * *

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12 years ago – Tacoma, Washington~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bella woke up from a restless sleep with a bright smile on her face, today was her 18th birthday and finally she would have what she had wanted for most of her teenage years, her beast. Today Happy would be hers and she was planning on giving him every part of her, including the most precious gift she held, her virginity.

Dragging her bare, limp, body from her canopy bed she stumbled her way to the bathroom. Opening the doors to her rock shower, she turned on the shower and adjusted the water to warm. She turns to grab a fresh towel and as she does she notices something strange out of the corner of her eye. Turning to fully face the mirror just to see if she was seeing things, she smiled. There written in her cherry red lipstick, surrounded by a huge heart, is this note:

‘Good Morning My Sweet Belle! Happy Birthday, to the one I love more with each passing day. I have left a few gifts for you in the house. Have a great day and I will see you at the party tonight. Hap’

A gentle smile spreads across Bella’s face at the sweet note, it was the closest she had come to having Happy tell her that he loves her, besides the first time in the hospital. Wrapping her arms across her chest she smiles, feeling him near as she squeezes so tight.

Reaching into the cabinet she takes a fresh towel from the shelf and throws it over the towel bar. Bella steps into the shower and sighs, her body covered in the gentle flow, standing as a statue as the water brings her body and her mind to life. Leaning back and letting the water wash the sleep from her vibrant blue eyes. Water cascading down every curve of her beautiful body in streams of gentle stimulation.

Bella’s mind slowly drifted away into the clouds as thoughts of their past antics pass through her mind. Dreaming of the water as Happy’s gentle kisses covering her flesh as they had so many times before. His hands drifting through her long dark hair. Senses reeling, as her body starts to roll around in small circles. Washing her hair and rinsing it deep, letting the water gently massage her scalp. Breathing a deep breath as her heart begins to beat faster in anticipation for the night.

Bella's hands begin to trail the flow of lather as it slips down her chest. Her hands wrapping around her firm breasts and rolling them deep in her grip. Pinching her nipples between her fingers, as her legs slip slowly wider. Moaning softly as the warm river flows between her thighs, Bella’s mind going wild as her hands caress her golden body. Gliding her fingers softly over her belly and back up over her breasts. Chills rolling through her body as in her mind she feels his warm breath on the back of her neck. Bella’s hands begin roaming her body across her sides and down over her firm little ass. Smiling to herself as she remembers his sweet words. “You have such a nice ass, Belle. I would follow you anywhere.”

Happy was always teasing her with his words.

Her hands continue moving across her hips and down her legs. Reaching her knees they reverse direction as they slide between her tight thighs. Inching their way up to the edge of her trembling golden mound.

Gingerly slipping over her hard clit as a silent moan crosses her lips. Flattening it against her body. Spreading herself to the warm water as it flows deep over her aching clit, Bella’s hips rolling around and around, her fingers slipping to the edge of her warm body. One by one, her three longest fingers slip gently inside her wetness. Her hips thrusting at her long slender fingers, as they slide deep into her aching body. Bella's body now on fire, her mind turning to his gentle touches. While she was a virgin, she was no stranger to her body, having masturbated quite a bit since she had turned 14. How was she ever going to tell a man what she liked, if she didn’t already know herself?

Leaning back against the cool rock wall as her body begins to tighten. Nearing the edge of release, a soft moan escapes her wet lips. Growing louder and louder as her body is set free. Bella’s knees nearly buckling as waves of warmth roll through the length of her body.

She sits down on the edge of the shower seat, as her mind comes back to this world. Shaking her head she wonders how even the thought of Happy sets her body on fire. Breathing out a big sigh, Bella stands and finishes the shower. Turning off the water and stepping softly onto the marbled tile floor. The warm towel in her hands covering her and pressing onto every inch of her glistening body. Rolling it around her brunette head as she once again gazes at the note on the mirror. Knowing this smile will be hers to carry throughout the day.

Stepping into the bedroom and looking at her empty bed, she pictures Hap lying there grinning at her.

Yanking open the closet door, she searches for his favorite outfit that she has worn before. Flipping carefully through her wardrobe, then frantically searching the closets entire length. It was nowhere to be found. Pausing to think, “It was here yesterday I know it was,” Bella whispers to herself.

Mumbling under her breath she turns away from the closet and looks around the room, her eyes widening as she looks over to the dresser. There on the mirror was another note, written as before in her cherry red lipstick. “I’m gonna have to buy more lipstick if he keeps this up.” She jokes as she walks across the room. Neatly laid out on the dresser is a brand new outfit she has never seen before. A long black lace high-low hem skirt, a blood red lace halter top and a pair of black leather ankle boots.

She then reads the note on the mirror, ‘Happy Birthday my love! Belle, please wear this outfit with that bright smile I know is on your face right now. I’ll be there to pick you up at 6. Hap.’

 

* * *

 

Bella slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top, going downstairs to feed Titan and let him outside for awhile. She busied herself with chores around the house, and caught up on a few of her TV shows as she waited for the day to pass.

When 5 o’clock rolled around Bella headed upstairs to get ready for her party, doing her hair and makeup and then pulled on the outfit he had gotten her over her black lace bra and booty shorts. Walking over to her full length mirror she took one look at herself and let out a breath, whispering to herself, “Damn girl, you look sexy!”

 

* * *

 

Hearing a knock at the door downstairs Bella smiles as she takes one last look at her makeup, before she walked downstairs to answer it. Opening it she was pleased to see Happy standing on the other side wearing his usual jeans, white tank and his cut. She couldn’t help but notice the growl he exuded when he saw her.

Happy had imagined what she would look like in the outfit, but his mind had not done her justice. She looked stunning and well older than her 18 years. He could instantly feel his body reacting to her and all he wanted to do was take her back upstairs to her room and ravage her all night long. But he knew that her father would have his head if she didn’t make it to her birthday party.

“You look beautiful, Belle.” He said taking her hand and kissing it, before handing her a deep red rose.

“Thank you. It’s beautiful.” She said smelling the rose.

“It pales compared to your beauty.” He admitted.

Bella laughed, “Are you gonna be this corny all the time?”

“Only around you, baby.” He said offering her his arm, which she took with a smile and followed him out to his bike.

Bella put on her helmet and got onto the bike behind Happy, wrapping her long skirt up around her thighs to avoid it getting caught in the tire. She smiled bright as she held onto his waist as they rode into town to the clubhouse.

They were met with cheers and whistles as they pulled in and got off of the bike. Dean immediately embraced his daughter and kissed her cheek. “You look stunning, sweet pea. When did you grow up?”

“That tends to happen over the years, dad.” She laughed as she kissed his cheek.

They went inside where the rest of the Sons and croweaters were waiting, Bella smiling at her friends that were standing by the pool table. She gave Devin a hug, followed by the twins Jimmy and Jey, as well as their dates from the prom that had now become their girlfriends, Lindsey and Sasha.

 

* * *

 

The night was filled with fun and laughter as the entire group spent their night celebrating Bella’s birthday. They ate and drank, mostly alcohol, but the teens were in good hands with the club, played pool and handed out Bella’s presents.

Bella was loving spending her birthday with her family and friends, but she was eager to get Happy back to her place, especially when he had disappeared halfway through the night and she had yet to see him come back.

Around 11 o’clock Bella was approached by one of the Prospects, “Ms. Bella. Happy asked me to bring you home tonight. He’d said he’d meet you there.”

“Okay.” So Bella made her rounds saying goodnight to her friends and family.

“Be safe, sweet pea.” Her father told her. “I know you love him, but if he hurts you in any way, I’m going to kill him.”

Bella laughed as she kissed her father’s cheek, “Duly noted, daddy. I will pass on your message. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Bella headed outside to the van where the Prospect was awaiting her, getting inside they drove back up to her house where the Prospect dropped her off in the driveway and bid her goodnight.

She walked up to the door seeing a note written in red ink taped to the front door. ‘Belle, I want this night to be the most special night of your life so far. Follow the trail of roses inside, when you have a dozen my surprise will be complete. Hap.’

Opening the door Bella sees a carefully placed trail of deep red roses leading to the living room. Her heart racing faster as she carefully picks up each one and moves toward the dinning room. Squinting in the darkness of the house which was only lit by a few candles placed throughout the rooms she found that the trail ended at the small table against the wall. Placed upon it were single candle, a rose in a vase wrapped with a bright red ribbon, a portable stereo, and another note. Bella’s mind was racing as she read the note by the flickering light of the solitary candle. Word by word she read it carefully:

‘My Sweet Belle, I love you so much, baby. If you have counted the roses in your hand you will notice there are eleven now. To receive the final rose, please hit the play button on the stereo and wait for me. Your beast.’

Bella hit the play button and the room is filled with a slow country song, one of her favorites by Kane Brown and Lauren Alaina called “What If.” She gasped covering her mouth with her hand as she sees Happy step into the room wearing a tux of all things, complete with a red tie. She giggled in glee as he held out his hand with the final rose in it. She accepted the rose as she wrapped her arms around his neck and danced to the song with him.

As the song slowly finished Happy leaned down and sweetly kissed her lips, then whispered, “Happy Birthday, Belle. I Love You.”

By now Bella had tears tracking down her cheeks, she was overcome with emotion, this was far from what she’d imagined from Happy. Trying to catch her breath she whispered back to him, “I love you, Hap.”

Happy stared at the gorgeous young lady before him, thinking to himself, his lady was even more gorgeous tonight then before. He leaned down and captured her lips again, kissing her deep as he eases closer to her. Lifting her up slightly he sits her down on the small chair behind her, her face now in line with his abdomen. In front of her eager eyes Happy removes his jacket, followed by his tie which he draped around her neck.

Bella reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his tattooed torso to her eyes, she loved his tattoos, imagining herself licking over them on multiple occasions. Her nails raked down his chest to his belt earning a growl from him, which she unbuckled followed by his pants and then let them fall to the floor. She smirked as his erection met her eyes, the engorged member standing straight out as if it was trying to reach her.

Feeling Bella's warm breath against his bare skin slowly releasing his swelling passions from it's binding, Happy’s entire erection becoming visible to her now as he leans farther forward her lips softly nibbling at his rolling body. Happy’s firm hands stroking her beautiful legs up and down as his body sways before her. Her soft moans of pleasure driving Happy onward. Slipping his hands up inside her thighs, causing Bella’s legs to spread wider and wider. Her skirt slipping up to reveal her black lace shorts his greedy brown eyes.

With Bella’s tongue now wandering up and down his erection, Happy’s hands slip over her wetness, her body shuddering from his firm hands wiggling against her swelling clit. Slowly he massages it hard while Bella’s tongue rolls and glides up and down his rock hard cock.

Happy pulls back from her gently sliding the shorts down her long legs, then moving back once more towards her. He rubs his fingers around her pussy before he places his fingers to his lips and licks her juices off of them one by one. The muscles in his erection tighten and relax, causing it to rise and fall in front of her wet lips. Bella bites her bottom lip as Happy leans forward pressing his erection firmly between her breasts. His hips rising and falling pressing her lace halter top between them. New sensations spreading throughout their bodies as the tip of Bella’s tongue greeted his erection with each thrust upwards against her.

Happy’s fingers danced up from her knees and crawled deep inside her thighs, his fingers eager to feel her muscles around them as they glide so easily into her moist body, creeping deeper and deeper inside her aching body. Bella’s hips rise up to pull his fingers into her, circling against her tight muscles as they clamp down hard on Happy’s probing fingers. Bella’s lips part, releasing a slow steady moan. Her lips once again clamping down on his throbbing erection, her gentle moans vibrating him harder as her head bobs up and down over tip of his erection. Happy’s fingers thrust in and out faster and faster as they begin to moan as one. With a cry of pleasure they explode into a climax that shakes their bodies deep. Happy thrusting deeper into her lips, erupting like a molten volcano, his passions flowing hot into her mouth. Bella’s juices splashing up Happy’s hand, her warm love flowing from the depths of her sexy body.

Their bodies tremble together as Happy pulls her to her feet, their lips meet once again, Bella’s tongue tickling his as it slides deep into his kiss. Gazing deep into each others eyes, that look telling them that the love they have is strong and true. Happy’s tongue wraps up Bella’s pulling it deep into his mouth, nibbling it lightly as his tongue rolls around it. Bella’s lips press hard against Happy’s, kissing him so passionately while her head rocks into his deep kiss. The love between them burning intensely.

She slowly pulls from his kiss and whispers, “Hap, you are so good to me. This is my best birthday ever.” Rising from the stool Bella says, “I'll be right back my love.”

Happy smirks, hollering after her as she heads for the kitchen. “Nice ass baby! I’d follow you anywhere.” A burst of laughter fills the room as Bella shakes it just for him as she turns the corner into the kitchen.

Happy quickly hurries over to the window, reaching down onto the sill and picking up the small package, cupping it in his hand. Listening intently trying to figure out what she was up to in there. He hears a drawer open and close and then total silence.

With her hand behind her back she rounds the corner into the dinning room. “Close your eyes, Hap,” Bella says with a smile.

Happy closes his eyes and then feels something strange against his forehead.

Bella snickers and says, “Okay baby, you can open them.”

Opening his eyes, his vision is blocked by a thin piece of paper, he reaches up to take it in his hands. It is a note from Belle, and she laughs as he begins to read it out loud.

‘Hap, you have had my heart all my life. Each day with you brings a happiness beyond belief. Thank you, for all you do for me every day. For your love and protection. Our life together means so much to me. I love you with all my heart and soul. Belle.’

Happy smiles as he wraps his arms around Bella tight and lifts her into his arms, careful to hide the small package from her sight, as he sets her gently on the edge of the dining room table. Taking a step back and lifting her leg into his hands, he glides them down to her ankle. Looking up and smiling at her as he opens the box and removes his gift. It glitters like icicles in the candlelight as he holds it up for her to see. A breathtaking sigh comes from her lips as the diamonds sparkle in her soft eyes. Happy carefully places the bracelet around her ankle and kisses it lightly, whispering, “This my love, is only a small token of my forever love for you.”

Happy nibbles his way around Bella’s calf and up to her knee, leaning his head to the side as he kisses the sensitive skin behind her knee, his tongue ever so lightly touching her flesh as it crosses between her thighs. Gently his tongue snakes its way up between her sexy legs and rolls over her golden mound, covering Bella with soft kisses as his mouth slips down over her hard clit. Pressing his face into her wetness and rolling her firm clit between his lips, eager to share in her passions he pulls Bella to the edge of the table and leans her back.

His strong hands spread her wetness fully open as his tongue dives inside her, tracing each muscle as it slides deeper and deeper, darting from side to side as it reaches its limit inside her. Happy feels her body begin to tighten as he shakes his head to and fro against her wet body, a deep moan escaping Bella’s lips as her legs lock around his head and pull his face deep into her climax. His tongue racing deeper and faster as her juices roll across it and down his throat. Swallowing hard as her juices flow in streams across his lips. Happy looks up into her eyes as he licks her thighs dry and whispers, “I Love You, Belle.”

Bella quickly unties and removes her top, releasing her firm breasts from their confinement, squirming on the table as Happy drags her skirt down over her hips and drops it onto the floor. As Happy relieves himself of the rest of his clothes, Bella reaches down and pulls him to her body, kissing him deep as she guides his throbbing erection to her wetness. “I want you now, Hap.”

Happy obliges as he takes out a condom and rolls it onto himself, then slowly presses his hips to hers, filling her body with his until he feels the barrier of her innocence. “Ready?” He asks as he locks eyes with her.

“I’ve been ready.” She admits as she waits for him to break through the wall of skin. She winces, hissing out a breath as the pain as he pushes himself through her barrier. It wasn’t as horrible as she had thought it would be, and after a few moments the pain started to ebb away. A feeling of intense pleasure replaced the pain as she nodded to Happy, who rolled his hips against hers as their kiss becomes a blur off fiery tongues. As Happy rocks into her harder with each thrust, he kisses across her check and nibbles on her ear as he begins thrusting harder.

He whispered into her ear, “I love you so much, Belle.” Diving his tongue deep into her ear and rolling it around inside, her moans blending with his as the love between them flows like fine wine through their veins into one heart. Bella’s legs wrap around him tight at the waist as she grinds down hard on him, tightening her muscles with all her might around him, pulling him so deep inside her with each powerful thrust. Happy’s hands cup over her firm breasts and roll her nipples between his fingers as her moans becomes continuous. Thrusting with all his love into her warm body, their bodies so on fire as they slap against each other. Happy reaches up and grasps her by the shoulders, pounding deep and hard into her.

Feeling the loving release nearing, both of them whisper at once, “I love you!” Those words driving them over the edge. Bella’s body shaking with his as they share their release in a loud moaning kiss, pounding and rocking against each other. Sharing the love they feel for each other. Happy’s thrusts move so fast and deep as Bella’s muscles squeeze every drop from him.

With a deep breath Happy falls forward onto her and relaxes his body to hers, catching his breath and regaining control of his muscles. Wrapping Bella up in his loving arms, he carries her to the bedroom and lies her on the bed, crawling in beside her gently spooning her close to his heart.

Whispering, “I love you, Belle and I always will.”

“Looking back at him, Bella flashes that special smile only they share. “I love you, Hap. Always and forever.”

“Silently they drift off to sleep in each others arms, so deep in each other's love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of their characters. I only own my original characters.
> 
> Thank you to angel897, Chris3012, TWD_Is_Life, Caffiend, bubblebabe17, GoddessLove, KatrinaTenebrea1864, DestinyDoragon, Charity Tipton and Thebonelesswife for the kudos and amazing reviews!
> 
> I am so sorry for the long delay in chapters, I kinda got stuck on where I wanted this to go, but I feel like I'm back on track now.
> 
> Reviews are very much appreciated. Let me know if you like it or not.

* * *

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

The next morning Bella woke up earlier than anyone else, as she always did, even after a late night party. She took a shower and got dressed, before going out into the bar area. After setting up the coffee machines, knowing the dark liquid was going to be a lifeline for most of the Sons today, she gathered up the garment bags and took them outside to her truck.

She drove down to the beach and walked around making sure that everything was set up the way she wanted it to be. The prospects had done a great job, and had followed her instructions down to a T. The arch was set up down by the water, with rows of benches to accommodate the entire club. The sheer fabric covering the reception tent was billowing in the cool morning breeze and the wooden dance floor gleamed in the sunlight. Underneath the tent the head table was draped in a black cloth, as were the tables set up around the perimeter of the floor.

Just behind the reception tent were two smaller enclosed white tents, for the groom and bride to get ready. It was a straight shot from the tents down to the ceremony arch. Everything was perfect.

Bella sat down on the first bench in front of the arch, staring out at the water, subconsciously twirling her wedding band and remembering the day that Happy had asked her to spend the rest of her life with him.

 

* * *

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 years ago – Tacoma, Washington~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Bella had been on cloud nine for the last 2 years, she had graduated high school and was currently working on plans to build her own bar. She had her father, great friends, her club and the man she loved.

But things had not been all sunshine and rainbows for the couple, there had been several people in their town that were not thrilled with a young girl dating a biker. Despite the fact that it was none of their damn business, that fact did not stop them from interjecting their opinions at any time. At first it had been nasty stares and looks, a few vulgar slurs as Bella walked down the street, nothing that the Princess couldn’t handle.

But it had escalated multiple times leading to fights between the young woman and several women in town. This was nothing that Bella didn’t handle on her own, defending herself against the women and sending them scurrying away with several bruises and cuts for their efforts. Bella took many shots to herself, leaving her sporting the after effects of the fights, which started to weigh on Happy. Each time he saw her with a new bruise or fresh blood on her face, his anger built more.

Making a decision Happy went to speak to Dean, he being the key point in what Happy was planning to do. Approaching his best friend, he asked him to meet in the chapel to talk.

Dean was curious as he agreed, following the bald biker into the clubhouse to the chapel. He sat down in his chair as Happy closed the doors, watching with a smile as Happy paced the floor in front of him.

“I know you’ve already given me your blessing with Bella, but I wouldn’t feel right not asking your permission for this.” He pulled a small black box out of his cut and set it down on the table. Inside was a 2 carat solitaire diamond ring, two reapers with Sapphire eyes flanking the stone on either side of the platinum band. “I want to marry Belle.”

Dean smirked as he looked down at the ring, knowing that his daughter was going to love it. He stood up and embraced Happy with a laugh, clapping his best friend on the back. “Of course you have my blessing, man.”

 

Happy picked the perfect time to propose, choosing to do it at the summer festival, wanting the whole town to witness it. Which wasn’t hard as everyone’s eyes were on the bikers as they chatted and talked to the few people in town that were friends with them.

When Happy dropped to one knee in front of Bella she could only laugh and shake her head. Leave it to the Tacoma killer to make a statement to everyone.

“Bella, I love you with all of my heart. You are my best friend, and I wouldn’t be here without you. You took a bullet to save me and nearly lost your life. I live for you and I would die to protect you. No matter what anyone in this world says, I know that we are meant to be together. I will spend the rest of my life loving and protecting you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

“Yes!” Bella said with a bright smile, making sure that everyone around could hear her.

Happy smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger, standing up and kissing her deeply. After he pulled back he looked around at the people giving them disapproving looks. “This woman is going to be my wife, if you have a problem with her, you have a problem with me.”

There were no objections from anyone standing around, clearly they all got Happy’s message loud and clear.

 

* * *

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Bella shook herself from her thoughts, glancing down at her engagement ring, the Sapphires in the reapers eyes seeming to glare at her accusingly. She sighed, “He’s leaving again tomorrow. I can’t make him stay.”

After excusing the Prospects to go home and change for the wedding, Bella went back to the clubhouse figuring on having to drag everyone out of their beds. She was pleasantly surprised to find everyone up and drinking coffee when she walked inside. Her eyes found Happy behind the bar with Jax, he sent her a wink that told her he was the one that had gotten everyone up. She sent him a grateful smile in return as she went back to her room to gather her makeup kit and hair products she would need for the ladies.

Once she had it all together she walked back into the bar to get some breakfast that the croweaters were cooking. She sidled up at the bar in between Happy and Jax, the former sliding a mug of coffee her way. She gave him a smile as they all ate their breakfast, chatting amiably with one another.

An hour later Bella was shooing everyone out of the clubhouse to get them down to the beach to get ready. She put Happy in charge of making sure her father and he were dressed, while she would take care of Selene.

The two women arrived at the beach with Lana who was assisting them in getting ready, and made their way into their own tent. The benches were already filling up with their friends and family members that were sharing the day with them.

Inside the tent Bella sat Selene down in the chair as she and Lana went to work on the bride’s hair and makeup. Bella chose a classy twist up-do for Selene’s hair, clipping her light veil into the top and adding a few rhinestones for accents. Lana chose a light smoky-eye makeup that made the woman’s green orbs shine like Emeralds, and a light pink shade of lipstick.

The two ladies then helped her into her wedding dress, she looked every bit the Queen that she was about to become. Selene had chosen a short white wedding dress, she wasn’t a traditional woman, so she wanted something that suited her personality. Fun and flirty.

<http://www.summerdressesfashion.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/cute-white-summer-wedding-dress-2015.jpg>

Bella’s dress was very close in style to what she had worn at her own wedding, a high low hem, strapless dress. Selene had chosen turquoise as her color, commenting on how it complimented Bella.

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/208080445258971262>

And both of the ladies had identical pairs of barefoot sandals, white flowers with small turquoise accents in the center of the flowers.

<http://weddingseve.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/3-wedding-barefoot-sandals-9.jpg>

 

Happy had gotten both himself and Dean ready; both sporting black jeans, boots, white long sleeve button-up shirts and their cuts over the top. The two of them took their places at the arch as the ceremony got underway, both of them smiling as Bella walked down the aisle towards them.

Happy couldn’t help but notice that Bella’s dress and sandals were very reminiscent of the ones she wore when they got married, and it had Happy flashing back to her walking down the aisle to marry him.

 

* * *

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9 years ago – Tacoma, Washington~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Nothing could have wiped the smile off of Happy Lowman’s face that day as he stood by the waters edge on Owen Beach in Tacoma. With all of the SAMTAC and neighboring charter’s Sons there in attendance, as well as Bella’s friends, the sun shining and a soft breeze drifting through the trees, it was perfect.

His eyes fell on Bella as her father walked her down the aisle and Happy felt his breath leave his lungs, like it was knocked out by a single punch. She was even more beautiful than he had ever seen her before, and he had thought that wasn’t possible. Her dress was ivory, strapless with a high low hem to the bottom, and she was wearing barefoot sandals on her feet. Her hair was half up/half down, the top it a simple twist. She had on a diamond tiara, the attached veil flowing behind her. She looked every bit the Princess that she was.

<http://www.aliexpress.com/item/2015-Hot-Sale-High-Low-Beach-Wedding-Dresses-Short-Front-Long-Back-2015-Sweetheart-Ruffles-Organza/32455971038.html>

<http://chicandstylishweddings.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/barefoot-wedding-shoes-11.jpg>

Happy smiled as he took Bella’s hands from her father, holding them as the reverend started the ceremony, then turned it over to the couple for their vows.

“Belle, you are everything in this world that I wanted in a partner, but I was doubtful that I would ever find. And yet here you are standing before me, crazy enough to want to marry me.” Bella laughed and Happy had to smile wider. “I knew you were the woman for me even before I could admit it, but any doubts I had about us, were erased the day you saved my life. You did something for me that not many people in this world would even contemplate, and yet you did it without hesitation. You are what keeps me alive, Belle. I promise to protect you for the rest of our lives, I will never let anything hurt you again. I can’t promise that I won’t be an insensitive asshole at times, but I know you can handle me even at my worst. What I can promise you is that no one will ever love you as much as I do.”

Bella took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves before she spoke. “Hap, you have been my protector, my mentor and my best friend for my entire life. What started out as a crush, has grown into a love that I could never have imagined. This life has so many obstacles in it everyday, but I know that I can endure and overcome anything with you by my side. My only worry is that I won’t be able to love you as much as you deserve to be, but I will spend the rest of our lives trying my best. This scar over my heart represents my undying love for you, and as long as it lasts, I will be yours.”

Before the reverend could continue, Dean spoke up from Happy’s side after clearing his throat loudly. “Um, Hap, aren’t you forgetting something?”

Happy looked at Dean who was smiling wide at him, “Seriously?”

“It’s tradition fucker, say it.” Dean smirked.

Happy looked back over at Bella who was smiling at him with a raised eyebrow, she knew what he was going to say and was relishing in the moment of him being called out by her father. Happy rolled his eyes, but spoke with a smile on his lips. “Belle, I promise to treat you as good as my leather, and ride you as much as my Harley.”

Bella laughed as the rest of the Sons cheered, the reverend then finished the ceremony. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. Son, you may kiss your bride.”

Happy smiled as he laid his hand on Bella’s neck, pulling her close to him he leaned down and kissed her, as their friends and family erupted into cheers and whistles.

 

* * *

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

He shook himself back to the present as Bella kissed her father’s cheek and took her place across the aisle from Happy. He gave her a smile which she returned with one of her own, before they turned to watch Selene come down the aisle.

Bella couldn’t help but smile wide as she saw her father’s eyes glisten slightly as he watched his bride walk towards him. Even a tough biker could get misty eyed at a moment like this, and she was so glad that her father had found Selene. They made one another not only happier, but better, when they were together. Bella took Selene’s bouquet as she placed her hands in Dean’s, the minister allowing the couple to recite their handwritten vows.

“Dean, I am so blessed and honored that you chose me to love you. I am proud to say that you are the love of my life, and even more proud to call Bella my own.”

The two women shared a heartfelt smile before Selene continued.

“I will love, honor and cherish you, protect and care for you, for the rest of our lives.”

“Selene, I never thought I could find someone to love me better than my late wife, in fact I had all but given up hope. Then you came into my life. You showed me that everyone in this world has a soulmate and I know now that you are mine. I promise to protect, care and love you for the rest of our days.”

Bella glanced over at her father and cleared her throat, giving him a look that said he was forgetting something.

“It’s tradition fucker.” Happy said with a pointed look, relishing in throwing Dean’s words back at him.

Dean sighed and shook his head with a smile before he looked at his bride, “And I promise to treat you as good as my leather, and ride you as much as my Harley.”

Everyone joined in the last part before breaking into cheers and laughter, while Dean and Selene exchanged rings. The minister then finalized the marriage with the age old words, “I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride.”

Bella and Happy clapped along with everyone as Dean planted a slow kiss on Selene’s lips. The couple then headed back up the aisle to the tent, Bella taking Happy’s arm and following behind them.

 

* * *

 

The reception like any SOA party lasted into the late hours of the night, everyone drinking, dancing, and having a wonderful time.

Happy sat at the table with his Redwood crew watching Bella on the dancefloor with Selene, the two women spinning one another around.

“You could stay you know.” Jax said seeing the way his friend was looking at his wife.

Happy shook his head, “Not with what we have going on in Charming right now. I wouldn’t feel right leaving you guys alone to deal with that. Besides, I lost my right to stay with her the night I walked out of the hospital.”

“Doesn’t seem to me like she holds a grudge.” Chibs commented as he saw Bella wink at Happy.

Happy nodded as a slow song started playing, he stood up and joined Bella on the floor, pulling her into his arms. Just like their wedding night Happy held her close to him as though she might disappear if he let go. But by the end of the song his emotions were overpowering him and he had to get out of there, he politely stepped back from her, kissing her hand and then walked away. He headed up to his bike and took off on a ride to clear his head.

Back at the table Devin had sat down in Happy’s unoccupied chair, he had heard what Happy said and knew that the Redwood guys were confused, not having heard why Happy had left Tacoma in the first place.

“She doesn’t hold a grudge, and that’s what bothers him.” Devin said as they watched Happy walk away. “He’s been beating himself up for years because she won’t. He can’t forgive himself. He blames himself for what happened, for what they lost.”

 

* * *

 

Bella headed home around 2am, parking her truck in the driveway, noticing that Happy’s bike was there as well. She walked into the house Titan greeting her at the door, petting his head lovingly she shut the door and glanced around for Happy. As she walked into the kitchen she found him sitting at the table and a deep sigh left her lips as her eyes filled with tears.

On the table before him sat a bottle of whiskey and two small black and white photos. Sonogram pictures.

She realized then just why he had left her, she could see the guilt in his eyes, it had been tearing him apart from the inside out for 9 years. Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned against the counter, her voice coming out in a whisper.

“I never blamed you.”

Happy looked up at her, unashamed of the tears that were falling down his face as he looked at the photos of what would have been his son.

Bella could see that her words didn’t ease his pain any, she walked over and sat down in the chair beside him, laying her hands over his. “It wasn’t your fault, Hap.”

“How can you not be angry with me?” He asked desperately needing to hear her reason.

Bella let a small smile cross her lips, “I was angry with you. I was **so** angry with you. But not because we lost him. I was angry with you for leaving, when I needed you the most and you just walked out. I was dying, Hap, and watching you walk out on me, that was the final nail in my coffin. In one day I lost everything I ever loved; my son, my husband, my best friend. You had always been there for me when I needed you, and the one time I needed your love and support, you weren’t there.”

Happy looked up at her, seeing the tears clouding her blue eyes and in that moment Happy Lowman broke. He slid out of his chair to his knees in front of her, burying his face in her stomach and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Bella’s heart broke as she felt Happy sobbing in her arms, she laid over him rubbing his back and whispering comforting words to him. She hadn’t realized just how much anger and guilt Happy had been carrying around with him in the years since they had lost their son.

“It was my fault. It was all my fault.” She heard him mutter.

“No, Hap it wasn’t.” She told him as she ran her hand over his shaved head. “I made my own decisions, my choices were my own. Look at me, Hap.” She waited until she held his eyes before she spoke again. “I chose you. I knew what I was getting myself into from the start. Our lives are not normal. We do things no other person outside of our club could even fathom. But we do what is necessary to protect the people we love, to keep our family safe. I took you for better or for worse… and it just happened to be that, that was one of the worst times.”

Happy sat back on his heels, looking up at his wife. He had always believed that by leaving her, he was protecting her from harm; but he now realized that by not being there he was the one causing her harm.

“I’m sorry Belle, I’m so sorry. I should never have walked out on you, on us; but I thought I was protecting you. I never realized that I was the one that was hurting you.”

Bella smiled as she laid her hands on Happy’s face, “You never hurt me on purpose. That’s what I love about you, Hap. You always do what you think is right, to protect the people you care about. I couldn’t see it at first, but after I got over the loss, I knew you did what you thought was right. I never blamed you for any of it, and I never will.”

Happy smiled as he gazed into her blue eyes, wondering how God had blessed him with such a beautiful, understanding, amazing woman. “I love you Belle, I never stopped.”

She smiled down at him, “I love you Hap. Always and forever, remember?” She stood up and reached out for his hand, “Come on, let’s get some sleep. Wouldn’t want you to crash on your way home.”

 

* * *

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9 years ago – Tacoma, Washington~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

It had been 6 months since Happy and Belle had taken their vows and they were happier than anyone had ever seen the two of them. They had also given the club some wonderful news two months after the wedding… Bella was pregnant.

Now while there was quite a bit of shade being thrown at her from the croweaters; the brothers, ol’ ladies and her father were over the moon about having a baby in the family.

But as they all had found out so many times before, the world does not always work with you; it can be harsh, cold and unforgiving.

After Happy had taken care of club business with a rival club, he took Bella out for their weekly date night; they had agreed that no matter what they were both doing, they had to take time out of their lives for one another. So one night a week, they would put the club aside and go out to dinner.

As they were riding back to the clubhouse Bella noticed a black car had been following them since they had left the restaurant. She tapped her husband on the shoulder, nodding towards the mirror; Happy glanced in it and saw the car. Giving her a nod he revved the engine, she took the silent cue and wrapped her arms around his waist; as Happy twisted the throttle propelling them down the road.

As he weaved through the cars in the lanes he heard gunshots echoing behind him, the bullets pinging off of the cars as he maneuvered around them. Bella quickly took out her phone and text her father, ‘911, shots fired, route 61, need backup!’

They were still a good 4 miles from the clubhouse and the traffic on the highway was thinning, soon there would be no obstructions to guard them from the bullets. Making a decision Bella reached into Happy’s cut and pulled out his 9mm, twisting her body around she opened fire on the men in the car. Thanks to years of training on shooting and riding, Bella easily gripped the bike with her strong legs and held Happy’s shoulder with her left hand; her strong arm holding the gun out behind her as she fired two shots at the windshield, spidering the glass.

The car careened towards the shoulder before the driver regained control, ducking his head to try and see below the shattered glass. As Bella glanced ahead of them she saw that there was only one car left in their way, after that there would be nothing standing between them and their attackers. Turning around once more Bella took a deep breath and aimed at the front of the car, three shots later the car jerked to the side giving her a clear view of the front passenger tire.

With one last desperate shot Bella exploded the tire sending the car caroming off the road; it slammed into the embankment and flipped over, the sound of steel crunching as it pitched and rolled. Happy was elated at his wife’s display, but all too quickly the scenario turned horrific; as the driver of the car beside them was startled by the crash and jerked their vehicle to the right.

“Shit! Belle!” Happy yelled as the car struck the left side of the bike sending them off the side of the road. Happy tried to slow down and correct the bike, but the tires slipped on the gravel, the steel horse pitching the two riders to the ground.

Bella felt the bike disappear from under her, her self-preservation instincts kicking in as she tucked herself into a ball; she silently thanked God for the leather pants and jacket she always wore when she rode. She had learned early that every biker would go down at some point in their life, and when that happened, the leather would save her skin from being torn off. Her helmet smacked off of the ground causing her vision to go blurry for a moment, but it was the sharp pain as her stomach impacted the ground first, her body weight driving it into the gravel that sent her fear spiking.

As Happy stopped rolling he groaned at the aches in his body, as his mind cleared he frantically sat up and looked around for Bella. “Belle!” He found her lying a few feet away from him, her hands clutching her small belly. “Belle!”

He scrambled across the ground to her, quickly removing her helmet and cradling her head in his lap. “Belle, talk to me. Are you okay?”

“My stomach.” She gasped out as a wave of fresh pain washed over her. “It hurts, Hap. It hurts bad.”

Happy could hear the roar of bikes over his shoulder as the rest of the club pulled to a stop on the highway. “I know, baby. I know. It’s gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay, I promise.”

 

* * *

 

If only Happy had known that his promise wouldn’t come to fruition, he might have never said it; for someone who never broke the promises that he made, it was a crushing blow to his world when the doctor informed him that Bella had lost their baby.

I had promised her that she would be fine, that they would all be fine, but he had broken it.

 

* * *

 

Happy sat beside Bella’s bedside, holding her small hand in his, his mind racing as he tried to figure out how to tell his wife that they had lost their child. When her eyes fluttered open and met his he knew instantly that he didn’t have to say a thing; the look in her eyes told him that she already knew.

“I lost our son, didn’t I?” She whispered as tears clouded her blue eyes.

Happy couldn’t speak so he just nodded, his heart breaking as Bella broke down into tears, her small body wracked with heavy sobs as she cried.

“I’m sorry, Hap. I’m so so sorry.”

Happy couldn’t breathe, his chest tightening painfully as she repeated those words over and over again. He didn’t blame her, it hadn’t been her fault at all, so hearing her apologize to him was shattering his heart. There was only one person for Happy to blame and that was himself. Seeing the woman he loved so broken and devastated made him feel as if he was dying. This was his fault, he did this to her. He had made her a target the moment he confessed his feelings for her.

Happy made a decision then and there, one that would impact him for a decade later. He stood up from the chair, leaning over he kissed Bella’s head, whispering to her. “I love you, Belle. Don’t ever forget that. I’m sorry.”

Bella lifted her head to look at him in confusion as she felt his hand slip from hers, “Hap?” She called to him softly but he continued towards the door and she felt fresh tears spring to her eyes. “Hap, please. Don’t leave me.” But he never turned around, never glanced back as he walked out the door. “Hap!”

 

* * *

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Happy awoke with a start, sitting up in Bella’s bed a fine sheen of sweat coating his body; the sound of her screaming his name from the hospital bed still fresh in his mind. Glancing beside him he found the bed empty, but after a moment he could hear the raucous laughter from his brothers downstairs and figured out where she was.

Dragging himself out of bed he moved to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. He stood under the water as it slipped over his body, hoping that it would rinse away the guilt and pain of the last nine years.

After drying off he got dressed and slipped on his cut before he made his way downstairs to the kitchen, seeing his SAMCRO brothers talking to his wife as she sat on the kitchen counter. He managed a small smile, one that barely turned up the corners of his mouth as Bella handed him a cup of coffee. He leaned against the counter beside her, feeling her wrap her arm around his shoulders and lean into his side; his right hand unconsciously gripping her left thigh.

“You know Bella, you should come visit us, we’ll show you how we do things Charming style.” Jax offered giving her a wink that had her laughing.

“Oh, that sounds like something that’ll end up with all of us in jail.” She commented with a laugh.

“It may very well end that way. But it’ll be fun up till that point.” Koz admitted causing them all to laugh once again.

Jax looked at the clock and sighed, “Well, boys we better get going.”

A grumble of protest rumbled throughout the group of men as they slowly got up and said their goodbye’s to Bella; each of them receiving a tight hug and kiss on the cheek from the beauty.

“You are always welcome at our home.” Jax whispered in her ear as he hugged her. “And don’t worry, I got eyes on him.”

Bella smiled as she kissed Jax’s cheek, “Thank you, Jax. Ride safe.”

“Promise.” He said shooting her a wink before they all headed for the front door.

Happy paused on the front porch, turning back to see Bella smiling at him as spoke. “You always seem to be walking away from me.”

He sighed as she stopped in front of him, his hand cupping her cheek as his thumb brushed over her bottom lip. “Only difference is, this time I don’t wanna leave.” He shook his head as he glanced over his shoulder and nodded at his brothers. “I can’t walk out on them. We’ve got some rough stuff ahead and they need me.”

“I understand, Hap. You don’t have to explain.” She said as her hands rested on his hips. “I know why you left now, and I don’t blame you, I never did. You know what the number one thing is that I love about you? You are loyal to a fault Happy Lowman. Your brothers need you.”

A small smile graced Happy’s face as something occurred to him. “But you don’t anymore.” He chuckled, “I don’t think you ever did need me.”

“I Have always needed you, and I will always need you Hap. For life remember?” She said rubbing her finger over the black band tattooed on Happy’s ring finger, her initials in the center of it. “You go home, take care of business, protect your brothers; and when you can, come back to me. I’ll be right here waiting.”

“Charming isn’t my home.” He said with a shake of his head. “You are my home, Belle. My home is wherever you are.”

Bella smiled up at him, “Well then, you know what they say, you’ll always find your way back home.”

Happy chuckled as he leaned down and captured Bella’s lips with his own, feeling himself drowning in her kiss. He groaned as he pulled back from her, knowing that if he didn’t now, then he would never leave. They both smiled as they heard the group of Sons catcalling them from the driveway, the couple both giving them a middle finger making them laugh.

“Ride safe, Hap.”

“Always. I love you, Belle.”

“And I love you, Hap. Always and forever.”

Happy stole one more sweet kiss before he walked down the driveway and straddled his bike, strapping his helmet on. He looked up to the porch as he backed out onto the street and started his bike, Bella stood there with Titan, a smile on her face as she waved to them all. He shot her a wink before he took off down the street behind Jax, his bright smile the only thought on his mind.

He couldn’t get back to her soon enough.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of their characters. I only own my original characters.
> 
> Thank you to angel897 and Taithleach for the kudos and amazing reviews!
> 
> Okay so there's only two more chapters after this!
> 
> Reviews are very much appreciated. Let me know if you like it or not.

* * *

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

But as life had proven so many times before, nothing was ever as easy as you hoped it would be. From the moment the SAMCRO crew set foot back in Charming it was all out war, barely arriving at the clubhouse before bullets were singing past their heads. Apparently in their absence Clay had taken it upon himself to make a deal with the Niners and Mayans, the only being that neither organization knew about the others involvement; that was until the day of the crews arrival home.

However it turned out that the Prospect Clay had sent to deliver the goods to the two groups had fucked up; mixing up the orders and delivering the wrong ones to both crews. Thus how the Niners and Mayans had found out that Clay was playing both sides of the border; and had now put the Sons in the middle of an all out turf war with Charming at the center of it.

Happy was no stranger to being shot at or having his life threatened, it had been a staple in his life since long before he had even thought of becoming a Son. But now he had something in his life that made him think twice about the life he was living; for the first time Happy found himself wondering what life would be like if he wasn’t SAMCRO.

Bella had been the only thought in his mind since he had left her two days prior, and now with his life being threatened she was at the forefront. He wanted nothing more than to go back to Fresno and spend the rest of his life with his wife; making amends for all of the pain and torment he had brought to her in her life. And the longer they were in Charming, the more Happy was getting feeling that he may quite possibly never make it home to her.

So as a good brother and Son should do, he took his concerns to Jax; being careful not to cross the line into treason as he aired his concerns.

“Jax, I’m getting the feeling that this was all set into motion before we came back on purpose. I feel like Clay is onto the fact that none of us are behind him anymore and his choice has been made to get rid of us before we can overthrow him.”

Lucky for Happy, it turned out that Jax felt the exact same way and was harboring the same concerns as the Tacoma Killer.

“I know, bro. I got that same feeling when we got back. We could easily overthrow him, you know hostile takeover and I could take the Pres spot; but honestly, I’m not sure if I want it anymore.”

“I thought you wanted to be Pres, man? I mean, you and Opie been talking about it since I met you.” Happy asked as they sat at the picnic table outside of the clubhouse.

Jax nodded as he took a drag off of his cigarette, “Yeah man, I did. But after spending time with Bella and the Fresno crew I realized that, that’s how a club is supposed to feel. I felt at home there, like we were part of the family. We had a great time, didn’t have to worry about anyone shooting at us or threatening our loved ones. You know that’s the kinda club I wanna be apart of.”

“Yeah, I felt the same way. You know for the first time in 9 years, I wanna go home. I wanna be with my family, the ones who actually care about me, and I wanna be with my wife. This time when I left her, I felt like we were okay, and I’m not dreading coming back because I know that it won’t be upsetting or awkward. I’m ready to go home and atone for everything that I put her through. Leaving her this time was the hardest thing I’ve ever done and if I knew what we were walking back into, I wouldn’t have let any of us leave.”

Jax nodded as he took a sip of his beer, he understood where Happy was coming from; now knowing that Bella didn’t hate him or harbor any ill will towards him, he wanted nothing more than to fix things with his wife. Truthfully Jax hadn’t wanted to leave Fresno, he meant it when he said that he felt more at home there than in Charming.

“Well bro, I think it’s time for us to make our exit from SAMCRO.” Jax stated as he polished off his beer. “You think Bella can help us out with that? Talk to her dad?”

Happy nodded, “Yeah, she’d definitely be willing to help. I’ll give her a call.”

Just as Hap pulled out his phone, Juice headed out of the clubhouse delivering news that set both Jax and Happy on edge. “Hey guys, Clay wanted me to tell you that we’ve got a meeting tomorrow night with Alvarez.”

“Alright Juicy, thanks.” Jax said, waiting for the young biker to leave before he turned to Happy. “Call Bella. I’m gonna go check with the others and see if they’re on board. Then we’ll call church and tell Clay.”

“You know he’s gonna try to take us out for turning on him, right?”

Jax smirked, “That’s why you’re gonna tell Bella everything.”

Happy grinned as he caught onto his brother’s train of thought, he knew what Jax wanted him to tell Bella; he pulled up his wife’s name and hit the call button as he walked away from the clubhouse so as not to be overheard by any prying ears.

 

* * *

 

In Fresno Bella was sitting on the bar inside of the clubhouse when her phone rang, she answered it with a smile when she saw that it was Happy. “Hey, Hap.”

_“Hey, Belle.”_

Bella was instantly on edge as she heard the wary tone in her husband’s voice. “Hap, what’s wrong?”

Happy sighed running a hand over his bald head, he should’ve known that Bella would detect the apprehension in his voice immediately. _“Um, could you talk to your dad about transferring some SAMCRO guys your way.”_

“Of course. Is everyone alright?” Bella knew that something had to be extremely wrong for the guys to request a transfer out of SAMCRO two days after they had gotten back.

 _“Yeah, the guys are fine.”_ Happy let out a deep breath, he was torn about telling Bella everything that Jax wanted him to, the last thing he wanted was to put her in Clay’s crosshairs. But he also knew that she was one of the only people that could help them out if Clay actually did come to fruition with his secret plans.

_“Honestly, everyone is fine, but I don’t know how long we’re all gonna stay that way. Clay knows that almost none of us are backing him as our President anymore, and we’re pretty sure that he’s gonna try to have us taken out. So Jax wanted me to tell you everything, just incase something happens. We have a meeting tomorrow night with Alvarez and we’re gonna tell Clay we want out tonight at church.”_

“Okay. Well my dad’s standing right here and he says any of you are welcome here, he’ll gladly sign the papers for your transfers. As for the rest, I know exactly what you’re asking of me, Hap, you don’t have to say the words. I know what needs to be done.”

Happy felt his emotions overcoming him as he thought about Clay actually succeeding and taking him away from the one person he lived for. _“Belle… I love you. I’m sorry for everything, for every tear I made you cry, for every danger that I put you in, for walking away from you thinking that it was what’s best for you. I was a coward. I couldn’t deal with what I had done, so I ran. But if get back to you, I swear, I will never leave you again.”_

Bella smiled as she wiped at the tears gathering in her eyes, “You’re not a coward, Hap. Yes, you leaving crushed me, but I understand why you did it. You have spent my whole life protecting me from harm, and for the first time you couldn’t prevent the pain. I told you before, I have never blamed you and I will never blame you for doing what you thought was best for me. As for tomorrow night, you text me when and where, and I will have your back; it’s my turn to protect you. And **when** you get home… we’re gonna get started on another baby.”

Happy laughed, nodding his head as Jax stepped out of the clubhouse and motioned for him to come inside. _“That sounds like a plan I can get behind, baby. It’s time for church. I’ll text you as soon as I have the details. I love you, Belle.”_

“I love you, Hap. For life.”

_“For life.”_

Happy hung up the phone and headed inside the clubhouse, placing his phone in the box on the pool table before he walked into the chapel and took his seat. He glanced over to Jax who nodded at him, before Clay banged the gavel to start the meeting.

“Alright, as Juice told you all earlier, we have a meeting with Alvarez tomorrow night.”

“Why are we meeting up with the guys that are trying to put bullets into us?” Jax questions.

“Alvarez assures me that it wasn’t the Mayans that were doing the shooting, he’s pretty convinced it was one of the other local charters, most likely Calaveras.”

Jax discretely rolled his eyes, he knew that they had taken care of the Calaveras months ago, Clay was obviously using them as a smoke screen; he was sure that Clay had made a deal with Alvarez to take out the Sons.

“Alright, any other business to bring to the table?”

“Yeah, I got something.” Jax said surprisingly Clay and the other members that were not privy to what he was going to say. “Due to your actions and decisions over the last year, I can no longer back you as my President. Therefore I’m requesting a transfer to Fresno.”

Clay seemed taken aback that Jax would ask for a transfer instead of a no-confidence vote, he had been sure that Jax wanted the President position for himself. “Fair enough. Anyone else?”

At that prompt Happy, Opie, Chibs, Bobby, Juice, Tig and Koz all held up their hands as well, much to Clay’s dismay. With their departure he would be left with only the four Prospects, his members were deserting him and that sent a spark of rage through the elder man.

“Fine. We don’t need a vote, you wanna go, so be it.” Clay then slammed the gavel down and ended the meeting.

 

The guys are sitting outside smoking when one of the Prospects walks out with a message. “Uh, Clay said the meeting is set for 9 tomorrow night at the old warehouse. Oh and no straps, we’re going in neutral.”

Jax and Happy shared a look, both thinking the same thing; Clay wanted them to attend a meeting with their rivals that had been trying to kill them for two days unarmed. It was clear to them that Clay was determined to get rid of the members of SAMCRO that were not behind him as President.

Happy caught Jax’s look and pulled out his phone, sending a short message to Bella. **‘9pm. Old warehouse. Unarmed.’**

 

* * *

 

Bella got Happy’s text seconds later, jumping down off of the bar she snapped her fingers, “Let’s go!” Drawing the attention of Devon and several other Sons; they followed her into the chapel as she opened the gun safe and pulled out a rack of AR’s. After handing them out and grabbing a bag of extra clips, the group made their way out to Bella’s truck and loaded up.

 

* * *

 

The following night dawned quickly for the Sons, the ones considering a transfer could feel that telltale pit of dread filling their stomachs as they got ready to head out for the meeting. Happy was sitting out on the top of the picnic table smoking as Jax walked out of the clubhouse; he watched as the bald biker took a small black rubber band out of his pocket and slid it onto his ring finger.

Happy glanced up as Jax sat down beside him, his eyes flicked back over to the ring before he met Jax’s eyes once more. “I’m not dying tonight, bro. I got a beautiful wife to get back to.”

“You’ll make it out, no matter what, brother. I promise you. I’ll get you back to her.”

Jax and Happy stood up and embraced just as Clay and the others walked out to join them. “Alright, let’s head out.” Clay said as they all walked over and mounted their bikes.

 

Happy fell into line behind Jax as they followed Clay through the winding mountain roads until they reached the warehouse, where Alvarez was already awaiting them with the Mayan crew. As he dismounted his bike and stood beside Jax, Happy felt the hairs on his arms standing at attention, he couldn’t see anyone but he knew they were not alone up here.

“Alright, let’s get this over with.” Clay states as he moves into the center of the circle of bikers along with Alvarez. “Now, since our last talk, some changes have been made to our deal. Apparently, some of my crew members aren’t too thrilled with the job I’m doing as President, so they have asked for a transfer.”

Clay stops beside Alvarez and turns around, his eyes looking pointedly at Jax before a light chuckle leaves his mouth. “And here I thought that you wanted the gavel, but I guess the Prince of Charming as lost his edge.”

Jax smirks, “No, I haven’t lost my edge. I’m not gonna be part of a club that made its money and reputation off the blood of its members. You brought this on yourself Clay, making deals with our rivals behind our backs, and then trying to pin the attempted murders of your men on a club we took out months ago. I’m calling for a mayhem vote… on the grounds of the attempted murder of your brothers.”

Clay shakes his head with a smile, “That vote has to be unanimous, and as you can see…” He says pointing to the four Prospects that were standing close by the sides of the Mayans. “…they’re not gonna back that vote.”

“Yeah, I know. They’re too stupid to realize that their President would kill them in a heartbeat if it benefited him.” Jax grins as he stands beside Happy and crosses his arms over his chest. “But dead men can’t vote.”

A split second later, four silenced shots sing through the air, the bullets impacting the Prospects’ heads, blood and brain matter splatter onto the shocked Mayans before the dead carcasses drop to the ground.

A panic goes through the Mayan ranks as each one pulls out their guns and aims them at the Sons, none of which have moved an inch; they remain in place by their bikes, not a stitch of dread on their faces as they watch the scene with rapt amusement.

Before a gunfire melee can break out, white hot light explodes through the night, lighting up the entire area, shining directly into the opposing clubs eyes; Clay, Alvarez and the Mayans have no choice but to lower their weapons as they shield their eyes from the onslaught of near artificial daylight. Clay manages to clear the white spots from his vision to see a big black truck just inside of the tree line to Jax’s left, two LED light-bars across the roof and bumper taking away their advantage.

“I’d stand down if I were you boys, it’d be pretty hard to hit anything you’re aiming at with these lights in your eyes.”

Clay blinks as he strains his eyes to look beyond the LED’s, his sight finding a young brunette woman; carrying a silenced automatic rifle, standing just to the driver’s side of the lifted truck. “Who the hell are you?”

“Bella Lowman.” The woman says with a smile as she glances over to Happy. “I believe you know my husband.”

Happy grins as he sends his wife a wink, his gut had been right when he felt that they were being watched; but thankfully for SAMCRO, the watchers waiting in the wings were on their side.

“You really think you can take us all out with that rifle little girl?” Alvarez snarls.

Bella smirks, “I don’t have to, because you’ll be dead before you can get a shot off.” She whistles and 7 men move out of the shadows behind her, all carrying automatic rifles and AK’s.

Clay takes in the patched members of the Fresno charter surrounding them, he realizes quickly that they are outnumbered, so he risks taking another path he believes will work. “I call for a mayhem vote against Jax Teller.”

A laugh breaks out of Bella’s mouth as she shoulders her rifle, “Ya, you see that’s not gonna work, Clay. Jax didn’t kill your Prospects, I did. And since I’m not a Son, your vote is null-and-void.”

Alvarez comes to the conclusion that this is none of the Mayan’s business, he shakes his head as he orders his men to lower their guns. “This ain’t our fight boys, let’s go. Our deal is off, Clay, the next time I see you, I’m gonna kill you.”

Clay stands stoic as the Mayan’s mount their bikes and ride off down the road; his mind knows that he’s lost, but his pride won’t allow him to limp away. “I will kill all of you.”

Jax steps forward shaking his head at Clay’s stupidity, “You have a vote of mayhem against you, with one call out to the other charter Presidents, I can have you put in the ground.”

“I didn’t kill anyone!” Clay snaps.

“No you didn’t, but with four dead Sons and no witnesses to back you up, who do you think the council will believe?” Jax growls as he stands toe-to-toe with Clay. “It’s over. We’re leaving. This is your only option, Clay. You stay alive, keep SAMCRO, fill it with new members and go about your life.”

“Fine.” Is all that Clay can say, knowing he is in no position to stop them at this moment. Bella whistles to her guys, they load up into the truck as she turns to her husband. “You sure about this?” He asks her concerned.

“It’s already in motion, I gotta see it through.” She says with a smile before kissing his lips. “I’ll meet you at the clubhouse in 30 minutes.”

“Be safe, Belle.”

“Always.” She grins kissing him once more, before climbing into her truck and following the SAMRO guys down the hill back towards town.

 

* * *

 

Clay returns to the now empty clubhouse, pulling out his phone and punching in a number as he opens the door to the chapel. He stops in his tracks as he notices the person sitting in his chair, their leather encased legs stretched out with their motorcycle boots resting on the edge of the reaper table.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing here?” He snaps.

Bella smiles sweetly as she looks up at him, her arms crossed over her chest as she tips her head to the side. “I’m just here to make sure you know your options. See, I know the look in your eyes right now, and that phone in your hand makes me think that you’re not gonna stick to your word. You have no options here, Clay. You will honor the Sons transfer requests, or the mayhem vote will be passed.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are!?” Clay bellows as he slams his fists down on the table, hoping to frighten the woman, but she doesn’t so much as blink her eyes.

Bella smiles again as she scoots the chair back and stands up beside him, “It’s not who I am that matters. It’s who I know. The Sons are leaving with me now. Goodbye, Clay.”

She steps past him and continues towards the door, but his growling voice pauses her at the threshold. “Wherever they go, whoever they’re with, I will find them… and I will kill them all.”

Bella sighs as she nods to someone outside of Clay’s view, “So be it. Clay Morrow…” She glances back at him over her shoulder, “…mayhem has been passed.”

Just as she finishes speaking, Jax appears through the door gun in hand; a single shot sounds and Clay Morrow’s existence on Earth is extinguished as his body falls back into his chair, a fitting place for the SAMCRO President to die.


End file.
